Lady
by Luana Ivanova Braginskaya
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un profesor de etiqueta y oratoria que tiene la mision de convertir a (T/N) en toda una "Lady" pero nunca penso que ese trabajo seria mas dificil de lo que penso... Una historia llena de Humor y Romance que te ara sentir toda una "Lady"
1. Capítulo 1

-He oido que usted es muy bueno educando a mujeres jovenes convirtiendolas en todas unas señoritas, pero (T/N) es un caso especial...vera ella es muy...salvaje- le dijo tu madre a un joven que se encontraba sentado frente a ella

\- Para mi no hay imposibles señora,le garantizo que en seis meses su hija sera toda una _lady_\- le respondio bebiendo algo de té

Tu madre dudo un poco,sabia perfectamente que lidiar con su hija para convertirla en toda una señorita era similar a querer bañar a un gato,casi imposible,todavia no estaba muy segura de eso pero valia la pena intentarlo

\- ¿ Y bien ?-

\- Deacuerdo...-

\- Solo que hay una cosa. Para educar a su hija es preferible que yo este presente las veinticuatro horas del día, Queria pedir permiso para mudarme a su hogar-

\- Lo que sea nesesario para educar a mi hija señor Kirkland-

-¿ Y cuando le parece bien empezar ?-

\- Entonces mañana organizaremos una cena de bienvenida para usted-

\- Me parece bien, hasta mañana entonces-

~~~~~~Narra (T/N)~~~~~~~~~~~

\- ¡ (T/N) ! ¿¡ a que hora piensas levantarte !? es casi la una- Dijo mi madre interrumpiendo mi siesta

Mierda, mi madre no entiende que estoy demasiado cansada, ayer tuve que darle su merecido a un chico que me llamo " Marimacha ", Le di la paliza de su vida pero tambien me gane un moraton en el ojo derecho

\- ¡ Anda que tenemos que ir a comprarte un vestido !- dijo mi madre moviendo mi hombro fuertemente

\- ¿ Que ? ¿ Pero porque ?-

\- Tu padre organizo una cena para un invitado-

\- ¿ Pues quien va a venir para que tenga que usar vestido ? ¿ La reima ?-

\- Deja de bromear y alistate-

\- pero mamá...-

\- ¡ Sin peros ! te espero abajo para desayunar-

vale, menos mal que no noto el...

\- ¡ Y ya vi el golpe que traes en el rostro ! hablare contigo más tarde- dijo saliendo de mi habitación

\- ¡ Mierda !- grite. Me vesti con una playera negra con un pantalon verde y unos _converse _negros, me deje el cabello suelto y baje a la cocina a desayunar

\- Buenos días hija- dijo mi padre leyendo el periodico, lo salude y tome asiento, la empleada de la casa llego con una jarra llena de jugo de naranja,tome un vaso y me servi un y poco pobre el desayuno adoraba cuando la cocinera me preparaba panques

\- (T/N) Come despacio eres una señorita- dijo mi madre poniendo los brazos en jarra

\- Hay mamá pero tengo mucha hambre- dije con la boca llena

\- Sabes perfectamente que no te entiendo nada cuando hablas con comida en la boca-

\- Me vale si me entiendes ó no-

-¡ ( N/ de tu padre ) ! ¡¿ ya viste como me esta hablando tu hija ?!-

\- Hija comportate estamos comiendo- me dijo sin despegar la vista del periodico

-¡ Ni siquiera la estas mirando ! ¡¿ Ya viste lo que tiene ?!-

Mi padre me hecho un vistaso rapimamente y volvio a fijar la mirada en su periodico- Estas muy linda hoy-

\- ¡¿ Linda ?! ¡¿ acaso ya viste que trae un moraton en el ojo ?!-

\- Mujer estamos comiendo-

Y esa es la tipica discusión de los padres, creo que algunos me entenderan. Mamá me llevo casi a rastras al centro comercial para comprarme un vestido porque segun ella " tienes que estar presentable para el invitado " ¡ Mierda ! ¡¿ Pues quien Coños hiba a venir " ?! Me mostro un vestido rosa pastel muy espantoso y otro de color ( Color favorito ), oviamente opte por el segundo, mamá fue a pagarlo y yo sali de aquel horrible lugar buscando algo interesante hasta que entre a una tienda de videojuegos y desidi entrar

\- ¿ Busca algo en especial ?- me pregunto el encargado

\- etto... ¿ el GTA V ?- pregunte

El sujeto me señalo el lugar en donde se encontraba, al tomar el juego note que un joven rubio de ojos azulados tambien lo tomaba

\- Disculpe no lo vi-

\- Hahaha no te preocupes _lady_

\- _lady_...eso es lo que menos tengo-

-¿ He ?-

\- Perdon no me presente, mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A)-

\- Yo soy Alfred Jones... ¡ El heroe !- grito alzando los brazos. Su comportamiento infantil me causaba ternura. Alfred Compro el videojuego y ambos salimos del lugar, mi madre ya me estaba esperando fuera de la tienda

\- Sabia que hibas a estar aqui- me dijo y luego miro a Alfred- ¿ Y tu quien eres ?-

\- _Hello_ _mi name is _Alfred Jones-

-¡ El heroe !- dije alzando los brazos

\- Hahaha- dijo imitando mi acción. Mi madre nos miraba como dos bichos raros

\- Vale, fue un gusto conocerte Alfred, pero (T/N) y yo tenemos que irnos- dijo mamá tomandome del brazo. Alfred se despidio de nosotras y marchamos directo a mi casa

**Ciao~ **  
**Lamento la tardanza espero que les este gustando, porfa voten y comenten**

**Ciao~**


	2. Capitulo 2

Ciao~

Lamento la tardanza pero esque el especial de año nuevo me seco el cerebro T.T

Uk: al grano Mikashimo !

Ok, bueno los dejo con el fic

~~~~~~~~~ Narra (T/N) ~~~~~~~~~~

Al llegar a casa mi madre me obligo a tomar una ducha, no es que no me gustara pero no tenia ganas, al salir del baño encontre encima de mi cama el vestido que mi madre compro, note que tambien habia unos zapatos de tacón y un lazo del mismo color que el vestido para adornar la cabeza.

-Maldición...lo que me faltaba-dije, di un largo suspiro resignada y comenze a vestirme. Ya lista baje a la sala donde los empleados de la casa estaban limpiando y arreglando la casa, logre pasar desapercivida y sali al gran jardín trasero que teniamos.

~~~~~~~~ Narra Arthur ~~~~~~~~

Llege exactamente a la hora acordada para cenar, el lugar era una gran mansión con hermoso jardín y una linda vista. Toque el timbre y un empleado me invito a pasar. Por dentro era más impresionante habia retratos de mucha gente, pero sobretodo me llamo la atención una en donde venia una niña de ojos (C/o) y cabello (C/c), era muy linda, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y venia sentada en una banca de jardín elegante, suponpo que es la hermana mayor de mi aprendiz.

-¿ Le gusta ?-dijo un hombqte alto hacercandose a mi- esta es una foto de mi hija (T/N) cuando era una niña...-

¿ Que ? ¿ esa tierna niña ahora es la mocosa con la que hiba a tratar ? Pero en esa foto se ve como toda una dama de sociedad

-Se que se estara preguntando el que le paso a esa niña, pero ni yo mismo se que es, de la noche a la mañana se volvio grosera y mal hablada, mi esposa trato de hablar con ella pero todo fue en vano-

-Lo lamento señor-

-( Nombre de tu padre ) ahi estas...-dijo la señora (T/A)- veo que ya conociste al señor Kirkland-

-Encantado de conocerlo

-Igualmente señor-

\- Pase porfavor, está en su casa...-me dijo y caminamos hasta el comedor en donde la mesa ya estaba servida- ¡ (T/N) ! ¿ donde estara esta muchacha ?-

Una joven entro de lo que parecia ser el jardín trasero de la casa, estaba algo despeinada y su vestido traía algo de lodo...¿ eso es un moraton en el ojo ?

-¡ (T/N) ! ¿¡ Como se te ocurre salir asi !?-

La chica se cruzo de brazos he hiso un puchero. Ya veo...esta es la mocosa con la que tengo que lidiar

-Mamá yo puedo hacerlo sola- dijo mientras era peinada

\- Hay deveras contigo...Saluda al señor Kirkland-

-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Arthur kirkland- dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Que onda cejaz...- mocosa mal...aguarda un momento...¿ me llamo cejaz ?

-¡ (T/N) ! Grosera te castigare la patineta por esto- la reprendio su madre

-Mierda...-

-etto...-dije algo incomodado

-Lo lamento señor Kirkland...¡ Presentate educadamente !-

-Bien...-hiso un puchero- El gusto es mio, mi nombre es (T/N) (T/A) encantada de conocerlo-dijo haciendo una reverencia y finjiendo una gran sonrisa. Bueno, almenos las bases ya las tiene

-Mejor sentemonos todos a cenar- dijo el señor (T/A)

Todos tomamos asiento, me sente a un lado de la " señorita " (T/N), nesesitaba examinar su comportamiento aunque no creo que sea muy diferente al anterior. Note que se sento encurbada y no coloco la servilleta de tela en su regazo. Los empleados llegaron con la comida, habid pavo, cerdo y muchas otras cosas que se veían deliciosas para mi vista, cumpli las reglas de etiqueta y empeze a cenar.

~~~~~~~ Narra (T/N) ~~~~~~~~~~~

Mierda, mierda ¡ Mierda ! ¿ porque mis padres invitaron a este cejon creido a cenar ? Maldita sea no ha dejado de acosarme, desde que nos sentamos a cenar, maldita sea...¿ y si es un acosador violador de mujeres ? En que lios me metieron...

-Hija comportate-

-Si madre ya lo se- ya estaba canzada de su tipica frase, si me pagaran por cada vez que la dijera ya seria más rica que mis padres.

-Y...¿ Cuales son tus pasatiempos, pequeña señorita ? Me preguntó el cejon. ¿ Porque mierda me pregunta por mis pasatiempos ?

-jugar videojuegos, patinar, pelear- al decir esta ultima puso cara de asco- y escuchar música

-¿ Música ? ¿ que tipo de música ?-

-Rock metal y hard rock...tambien me gusta el rap- dije orgullozamente, mi madre me miraba como si quisiera matarme por decir todo eso, ¿ Pues que esperaba ? ¿ que le saliera con cosas estupidas como que me justa el mentado J*stin B*eber ?

-Ya veo...-dijo el cejon...perdon..." Señor Kirkland " mientras tomaba su copa de vino tinto.

-(T/N) tambien es muy buena pintando...-dijo mi madre, porque según ella es lo más " femenino "que hago

\- ¿ a si ? ¿ y que te gusta pintar ?-pregunto Kirkland

\- Pues...paisaje...-si,lo que oyeron- ahora estoy trabajando en un atardecer-

-Me gustan los atardeceres- buen intento Kirkland pero te costara mucho más para lograr ser mi amigo

-tambien dibuja personas-

-¡ Pero ahún no perfeccióno eso !- me choca cuando ( nombre de tu madre ) habla de más.

-Yo conozco a un amigo que es italiano y tambien pinta, te lo puedo presentar y asi intercambian conocimientos-

-Pues...suena bien- no lo se... ¿ y si es igual de idiota que este tipo ? ¡ Maldición que ya acabe este martirio !

-Y...¿ algun instrumento que toques ?-

-La güitarra electrica y la bateria -

-Yo le compre un violín- hay mamá...tenias que arruinarlo- Pero no sabe tocarlo-

-Yo podria enseñarte-mierda...¿¡ acabo este sujeto sabe todo !?

-Suena bien, en lo que el señor Kirkland pasa su estancia aqui podria enseñarte-...si claro, en lo que...¡ un momento ! ¿ Su estancia aqui ? ¿ acaso este invecil va a mudarse aqui ?

-Espera ¿ a que te refieres ?-

-Bueno...El señor Kirkland es conocido por convertir a jovencitas en todas unas señoritas y tu madre lo contrato para...-

-¿¡ QUE !?-dije levantandome repentinamente y dandole un golpe a la mesa con los puños cerrados

-Bueno hija es que tu eres muy salvaje y...-

-¿¡ Salvaje !? ¡ el hecho de que no me comporte como a ti te gustaria no me hace salvaje !- mamá siempre soño con tener a la tipica niña ñoña amante del rosa y los ponis

-¡ Esta es mi ultima palabra ! ¡ Te vaz a educar y punto !-me grito. Estaba realmente enojada, furiosa, tenia demasiada impotencia, queria llorar y romper cosas para desahogarme

-Estoy satisfecha...-dije y subi a mi habitación.

~~~~~~~ Narra Arthur ~~~~~~~~~

Dios mio...que caracter, nesesita una gran dosis de respeto y modales, pero nada que yo pueda resolver.

-Lamento el escandalo-

-No se preocupe señora, ya estoy acostumbrado-

-¿ Nesesita ayuda para su equipaje ?-

-Si no es mucha molestia-

-Mis empleados iran por sus cosas y las llevaran-

-Muchas gracias-

Al terminar la cena me despedi cortesmente y me diriji hacia mi habitación a descanzar.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Ciao~**  
**Este capitulo lo hise con ayuda de mi ****_mamma_**** que es experta en reglas de etiqueta. Asi que agradescanle ! Ok no XD**

**Hetalia no me pertenece es propiedad de Hima-papa, La autora se pertenece a si misma, a su país, su continente etc etc...**

~~~~~~~ Narrador Omniciente ~~~~~

(T/N) Se levanto alrededor de las doce del medio día, Arthur llevaba tocando la puerta de su habitación como media hora.

-¡ Señorita (T/N) ! ¡ Ya es más de medio día !-

(T/N) Se levanto de mala gana, fue a abrirle la puerta en donde encontro al joven vestido de traje blanco, este la barrio de pies a cabeza mientras mostraba un rostro de desaprovación.

-¿ Que quieres cejudo ?- dijo tumbandose a su cama

-¿ Ya viste que hora es ?- le regaño el rubio mientras miraba a la joven cruzado de brazos. Ella miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación y despúes le regreso la mirada al presente.

-hmm...¿ las 12:18 ?-

-_Good_\- le dijo mirandola seriamente, noto que ella masticaba un chicle-... ¿ Pero que ? ¿ acaso dormiste con ese chicle ?-

-¡ Al grano Kirkland !-

El ingles se aclaro la garganta y hablo- Usted es una señorita y lo correcto es que se levante temprano-

(T/N) miro incredula al chico de las cejas pobladas.

-Le recomendaria que bajara a desayunar vestida...-

-¿ Acaso estoy desnuda ó que ?-

-Porfavor, una dama no interrumpe a la gente mientras habla, quise decir vestida correctamente...-

-Maldición-

-Y las damas tampo...-

-¡ Ya lo se ! ¡ ahora fuera !- dijo hechando al ingles de su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Arthur indignado bajo a la primera puerta de la casa, " maldición apenas es el primer día y ya quiero ahorcar a la mocosa " " Tal vez deba cobrar extra por mis servicios ". Llego al comedor y tomo haciento, más no comio ya que la primera clase de la señorita (T/A) trataba de modales sobre la mesa. (T/N) bajo media hora despúes al ver al ingles sentado en la mesa esperandola la irrito.

-Mierda-

-Regla número uno, nada de malos modales sobre la mesa- dijo levantandose de su silla y ofreciendole la mano

-¿ Que coño estas haciendo ?-

-Un caballero siempre ayuda a la dama a sentarse- (T/N) le lanzo una mirada molesta- ¡ ha ! Y cuando te sientes ó levantes usa el lado izquierdo de la silla-

-¿ Que ? ¿ Pero porque ?-

-Reglas de etiqueta niña, reglas de etiqueta...-

(T/N) acato las ordenes de mala gana y poso sus codos sobre la mesa haciendo un puchero.

-¡ Derecha !-

-¿¡ Tambien eso !?-

Arthur le lanzo una mirada algo amenazadora pero consiguio hacer que obedeciera- Bien...si eres invitada a una cena elegante con tu padre procura siempre sentarte de su lado derecho.

-Ahora resulta que hasta eso tengo que hacer...-susurro

\- Y dime, ¿ Que es lo que sigue ?-

\- Pues...¿ Comer ?-

Arthur nego con la cabeza y tomó la servilleta de tela que se encontraba sobre su mesa-¿ Ves esto ? ¿ Sabes que es ?-

-Si lo se idiota, es una servilleta de tela-

-¿ Y sabes donde va ?

-En la falda-

-_Yes_-dijo colocandola en su pantalón- Recuerda que si la cena es en tu casa ó estas de visita tienes que doblarla al terminar la comida-

-Si claro, ya me veo haciendo esto en M* Donalds-dijo sarcasticamente lo cual Arthur en respuesta fruncio el seño.

\- Y si solo estas de visita durante la comida dejala sin doblar al lado del plato-

-¿¡ Que !? ¿¡ Tambien eso !?-

-¡ Reglas de etiqueta ! ¡ y es de mala educación gritar en la mesa !-

-¡ Pero tu estas gritando !-

El rubio dio un suspiro y prosiguio- Antes de tomar agua deves limpiarte la boca para no ensuciar el vaso-

-¡ Me lleva la...!-

-¡ Tienes que empezar...!-alzó la voz para que esta le prestara atención y al lograrlo la volvio a moderar-...a comer cuando la anfitriona tambien, si hay mucha gente para evitar que la comida se enfrie hazlo tan pronto cuando dos ó más personas han sido servidas-

\- Esto es aburrido-

-_**Nunca**_\- dijo poniendo enfasis en la palabra- pases platos, saleros ó agua a lo largo de la mesa, pide a alguien que te pase lo que nesesites-

-Pero si me estas disiendo que...-

-¡ Ponme atención !-

-Disculpe señor Kirkland- dijo la ama de llaves- Un joven busca a la señorita-

-Estamos ocupados-

-¡ Oye ! Dijiste que no hay que ser descortez-dijo dandole una cucharada de su propia medicina- ¿ Un joven dises ? ¿ Como es ?-

-Pues es alto, rubio, de ojos azulados, usa gafas y se presento como el " héroe "...¡ ha ! Y tenia una hamburgesa en la mano-

-¡ Alfred !-

\- ¡ El " hero " ha llegado !- dijo entrando a la casa

\- ¡ Oye ! Nadie lo ha invitado a pasar-

-_Sorry _¿ Llege en mal momento ?-

\- Claro que no, me salvaste...pero dime algo, ¿ Como conseguiste mi dirección ?-

\- Eso no es de importancia, ¿ Quien es el cejón ?-

-¿¡ Cejón !? Tu amigo tambien nesesita modales-

\- Es mi niñera-

-¡ No soy tu niñera !-

-¡ Hahaha ! Mucho gusto, soy Alfred Jones- dijo extendiendole la mano llena de grasa de hamburguesa, Arthur lo saludo no sin antes colocare un pañuelo en su mano como si fuera guante

-Arthur Kirkland-

-Me caes bien-

\- Y¿ ha que haz venido ?-

\- A invitarte a jugar una partida de dance en mi consola nueva-

-¡ Acepto !-

-¡ Oh no señorita ! Usted se queda aqui-

-Amargado, yo me voy con Alfred- dijo dirijiendose a la entrada

-Soy tu tutor y tengo que enseñarte a comportar-

-¿ A si ?- dijo tomandolo del brazo y jalandolo

-Espera, ¿ a donde me llevas ?-

\- ¿ Has escuchado que el maestro le enseña al alumno y esté a la vez tambien al maestro ?...Pues yo te enseñare a divertirte-

**Y este fue todo el capitulo, Como en todo buen drama de amor hay un rival asi que desidi poner a Alfred ¿ que les parece ? A mi me gusto la idea XD , bien**

**Hasta pronto T3T**


	4. Capitulo 4

~~~~~~ Narrador Omniciente ~~~~~~

Alfred,Arthur y (T/N) llegarón a la casa del primero, está estaba muy desordenada habia basura y cosas regadas por todos lados he incluso ratas que masticaban los restos de una hamburgesa que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Cielos...-dijo Arthur poniendo una cara muy desagradable- un poco de limpieza le haria bien a este lugar-

-¡ Hahaha ! No tengo tiempo para esas cosar ya que estoy muy ocupado salvando al mundo-

Arthur trato de contener su ira,desde esta mañana le habian colmado la pasiencia pero como era muy orgulloso no dejaba que esto lo dominara.

-Si que te contienes mucho cejas-le dijó (T/N)

-_Lady,_le pedire amablemente que no me llame asi-

-Vamos viejo, deja de ser tan educado-exclamó Alfred saltando al sillón ocacionando que unos papeles que se encontraran sobre el salieron volando.

-Uno...dos...tres...cuatro...-susurraba el ojiverde mientras respiraba ondo.

-¡ Hey (T/N) ! Tengo estos juegos, ¿Cual quierer jugar ?-dijo el chico entregandole las cajas

-Cielos santo, yo opino que deverias de asear un poco la casa antes de jugar-decia el ingles mientras limpiaba con su pañuelo una parte del sillón para después sentarse

-Por primera vez concuerdo con el cejón-dijo la oji(color de ojos)

Alfred hizo un puchero pero al final aceptó,limpiarón la casa incluyendo cada rincon de está, los tres chicos terminaron agotados y tirados en el sillón

-Cielos,nunca habia visto una casa tan sucia-dijó la chica mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-_Idiot_, ¿ Cuanto tienes sin limpiar ?-Preguntó el ingles, a esté se le habia mojado la camisa de refresco mientras limpiaba la mesa

-Veamos...-dijo el estadounidense mientras contaba con los dedos- año y medio másómenos...¿porque?

Arthur abrio los ojos como plato y acomodo la cabeza en un cojín

-Bien-exclamó la joven arrojando un trapo que tenia en las manos al suelo y poniendose de pie-venimos a jugar no a limpiar, asi que Alfred por favor prende la consola-

-¿¡ Que !? ¿¡ acaso no te has canzado de tanto limpiar !?-

-No-dijó (T/N) mientras sacaba el juego de _"Mortal kombat"_ y lo ponid en la consola, Arthur resignado se acomodo sin dejar de cruzar los brazos para mirar el juego. Alfred no paraba de gritar cada vez que era derrotado por la chica ( que por cierto era la mayoria de las veces),(T/N) lanzaba un grito de victoria y brincaba cada vez que le ganaba. Arthur se sobresaltaba por las acciónes de ambos y tambien desaprobaba el juego por ser "demasiado violento"

-(T/N)...-dijo el ojiverde mientras bostezaba-

-¿Que quieres cejas? ¿que no vez que estoy ocupada?-le respondió mientras le daba el golpe final al personaje de Alfred.

-Muero de hambre y ya pasan de las ocho...-

-¿Gustas una hamburgesa?-le preguntó Alfred mientras le mostraba una al ingles, esté la rechazo.

-No gracias,mi dieta es mucho más fina-

-¿He? ¿ a que te refieres?-dijó mientras le daba un mordisco a está.

-Que no consumo carne corriente, solo de primera calidad y de engorda-

-¡Oye!-

-Tranquilicense chicos-dijó (T/N) evitando que se creara una pelea- Yo tambien tengo hambre y estoy canzada asi que ya es hora de irnos-

-¿Que? ¿ y ahora porque le estas dando la razón?-

La chica alzó los hombros en señal de negación, tal vez ya estaba madurando.-Bien Alfred, fue genial ganarte-

-¡Eso fue trampa! ¡ Nadie le gana al _hero _!-

-Si claro...bien, cejaz y yo nos vamos-

-¡Oye no me llames asi!-

-Levantate Kirkland-dijó la joven mientras alzaba del brazo al chico para que se levantara-Adios Al, la proxima vez sera en mi casa-

-¡_Goodbye_ (T/N) !-dijo el estadounidense acompañandolos a la y (T/N) tomaron un taxy y se dirijieron a su casa. Al llegar los señores(Tu apellido) no se encontraban asi que Arthur le encargo un plato de crema de elote a la cocinera y (T/N) solo tomó el telefono para ordenar una pizza. Media hora después el rubio estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo elegantemente y la oji(C/O) llegaba a está con la pizza en manos.

-Deverias de comer más sano-le dijó el ojiverde mientras le daba una probada a su comida

-Y tú no deverias de criticarme, si no sabias las cremas tambien engordan-

-No me afecta ya que hago cardio y abdominales todas las mañanas-

-¿A si? pues yo tambien-

-Si claro,interrumpi tu rutina de ejercisio esta mañana-dijó sarcasticamente

La chica lo fulmino con la mirada,tomó una rebanada de pizza y se la llevo a la boca-estaba muy canzada...-dijo la chica con la boca llena

-Te he dicho que no hables mientras...-

-¡Ya lo se!-dijó golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados, dio un suspiro y se levantó de su lugar- Tal parece que nuestra unica relación sera de alumna-Tutor, fui tonta al creer que tal vez podriamos ser amigos...ire a comer arriba-dijó mientras tomaba la caja de pizza y se dirijia a su habitación. Arthur no mostro expresión alguna en su rostro he incluso llego a pensar que esas palabras solo las dijo para herirlo, terminó su comida y se dirijio a tomar una ducha.

**Ciao~**  
**Tengo mucha inspiración para este fic pero el problema es el tiempo, tal vez suba otro capitulo el día de hoy y estoy planeando la segunda temporada ¿les agrada la idea? claro que todavia quedan muchos más capitulos, en el proximo apareceran más personajes**

**Uk: *leyendo el capitulo cinco* te gusta torturarme verdad ? nunca me dijieron nada sobre hacer desnudos**

**Estaba en el contrato 7u7 y a tus fans les gustaria :Q_**

**Uk: tendre que cobrar el doble**

**Ok, valdra la pena...Bien eso es todo.**


	5. Capitulo 5

~~~~~~Narra (T/N)~~~~~~~

Estaba furiosa, al ver a Arthur sentado en casa de Alfred y mirandonos mientras jugabamos videojuegos creí que tal vez no era tan malo después de todo,pero ya veo que me equivoque. Entré a mi habitación y asoté fuertemente la puerta para que el estupido se diera cuenta, me tumbé a la cama y puse la música a todo volumen, el tiempo pasó y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

~~~~~~~~~Narra Arthur~~~~~~

Mocosa engreida, cree que con unas simples palabras va a hacer que cambie de opinión pero esta muy é a mi habitación en donde tomé una toalla ya que nesesitaba tomar una ducha urgentemente después de limpiar la casa de aquel gordo traga hamburgesas amante de los í de la recamara y llegé al baño en donde me quité la ropa y entré a la regadera, deje que el agua caliente empapara mi cuerpo mientras me lavaba el cabello

_-Hey,¿Ya visté quien viene?-_

_-Claro, pero si es el niño Kirkland-_

_-¡Oye Cejón! ¿Podrias decirle a alguna de tus amigas hadas que me concedieran un deseo?_

_"Síempre fui molestado por mis compañeros de primaria"_

_-¡Idiota te estoy hablando! _

_-¡Ya dejame en paz!-_

_-hay que miedo,¿Que me haras?¿atacarme con tu varita magica? jajajaja-_

_"Yo nunca les di motivos para que me molestaran"_

_-Bien clase hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna, su nombre es Amelia quiero que todos sean buenos con ella-_

_"Maldición...otra que es muy probable que me moleste"_

_-Bien,¿donde te sentaremos? ¡Ya se!-_

_"oh no, viene para aca"_

_-El es Arthur Kirkland,sera tu compañero de pupitre, saluda Arthur-_

_-...Hola...-_

_-Hello Arthur-_

_"Amelia parecia feliz de estar a mi lado,jamas habia tenido un compañero de pupitre..."_

_-Cuentame de ti, ¿Que te gusta hacer en tu tíempo libre?-_

_-...-_

_-Ya veo eres timido,me agradas, a mi me gusta jugar a que soy una gran héroina que salva al mundo-_

_-¿E-enserio?-_

_-Si, algun día te invitare a mi casa para que ambos jugemos a salvar al mundo-_

_-...Claro...-_

_"Me sentia feliz,Amelia fue mi primera amiga...pero no todo fue siempre asi..."_

-Maldición no otra vez...-me dijé a mi mismo al descubrir que unas lagrimas empezarón a fluir por mis mejillas, odiaba cuando los recuerdos de mi infancia me atormentaban, me dolia volver a é el baño y salí de la regadera envuelto en la toalla para después dirijirme a mi habitación

~~~~~~~~Narra (T/N) ~~~~~~~~

Desperte de golpe, miré el reloj de mi habitación,9:45 pm,dios...¿A que hora me habia quedado dormida?, me levanté de la cama para tomar mi la...un momento,¿donde esta mi laptop?¡Mierda! esta mañana la vi en la salí de la habitación en busca de la cochina computadora, ni siquiera sabia porque carajo el mugrero ese estaba fuera de su lugar¿ Y si Arthur la agarró para revisar mi correo ó algo similar?¡lo matare!¡juro que lo are!...Mientras juraba sin darme cuenta choque con alguien y termine tirada en el suelo.

-¡Auch! fijaté por donde vaz mocosa- miré a mi agresor y era Arthur...¡O dios mio!¡Estaba semidesnudo! su pecho era blanco y sus musculos bien definidos estaban al descubierto, semi mojado lo hacia verse más atractivo de lo que era...esperan ¿Yo dije eso?

-L-losiento...-me levanté con la cabeza baja sin atreverme a mirarlo

-Oye,cuando le pides perdon a alguien tienes que mirarlo a los ojos-

-...-¿Está loco ó que? ¿Acaso se olvido que esta casi en cueros enmedio de mi casa?

-(T/N) mirame a los ojos-...Ni hablar, alzé lentamente la mirda hasta toparme con esos ojos esmeralda que resaltavan bajo esas cejas pobladas-Asi esta vuelve a decirlo lo ultimo que dijiste...-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¿Porque carajos me haces repetirlo?

-L-lo...lo...-

-Lo siento...repite conmigo-¡Maldición ya lo se! ya no soy una estupida niñita

-Lo siento...-

-Asi esta mejor¿Ya vez que no cuesta nada?-¡Te partire la cara la proxima vez que te encuentre asi en mi casa!-¿A donde vaz?-

-Por mi laptop¿Porque?-

-¿A estas horas de la noche?-

-Bueno...-

-¿Tan siquiera ya tomaste una ducha después de limpiar la casa de tu "Querido amigo"-

-No...-

-¡Pues ve y toma una! y de pasada te digo que desconectare el internet para que ni se te ocurra agarrar la computadora, una señorita deve acostarse a la hora que sus padres le digan-

-¡Idiota! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!-

-¡Pero soy tú tutor lo cual es similar!-Resignada fui a mi habitación por unas toallas y algo de ropa limpia...Maldición Kirkland me esta siguiendo para asegurarse de que cumplan su orden.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso tambien piensas bañarme ó que?-le pregunté furiosa al verlo parado en la puerta del baño,me lanzó una mirada amenazadora y se é la puerta,coloqué el seguro y me desvesti para después entrar a la ducha.

~~~~~~~~Narra Alfred~~~~~~~~

El día de hoy ha sido grandioso.(T/N) vino a mi casa a jugar malo es que llego acompañado de su niñera,que mal, nos obligo a recojer a mi casa y ahora me duele todo el cuerpo...Me encuentro sentado en el sillón comiendome una hamburgesa mientras veo una pelicula de miedo.

"_Ring"_

-_Hello_ habla con Alfred Jones.¿Quien es?-dije contestando y masticando al mismo tiempo

-Alf,cuanto tiempo _brother_-Esa perfectamente quien era...

-Amelia ¡Hahaha! ¿Que hay de nuevo _sister_-

-Pues ya sabes...acabo de salir de la preparatoria y he recivido varias ofertas para diferentes universidades-

-¿A si?-le dí un sorbo a mi bebida-¿Y ya sabes en cual quieres quedarte?-

-_Yes_...en la AGH-

-_Really?_ Esa esta en mi ciudad-

-Presisamente a eso llamo,veras queria saber si podria hospedarme en tu casa mientras encuentro un depa-

-¿Hablas enserio? ¡Por supuesto que puedes!-

-¿¡De verdad !? ¡Genial!-

-¿Y cuando llegas?-

-El avión sale mañana en la noche,asi que estaria ahi el domingo en la mañana-

-_Good!_ me gustaria presentarte a una amiga-

-¿Amiga Alf?-

-_Yes_, es genial-

-Y solo es tu _friend?_-dijó asiendo enfásis en la palabra,claro que ya sabia de lo que hablaba

-P-pues si...es mi amiga...-dijé algo tembloroso de la voz, note que mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo

-Por el tono de tu voz puedo jurar que te has sonrojado...Ella te gusta¿Verdad?-

-...-Amelia me conocia perfectamente

-¡Lo sabia! ¡hahaha estare ansiosa por conocerla!-me dijó,yo amaba mucho a mi hermana,siempre fuimos tan unido-Oye _brother_ tengo que colgar,ahun no he terminado de empacar-

-_Ok_ ire por ti al aeropuerto solo dime a que hora-

-Pues,según esto el avión llega a las nueve de la mañana-

-Nueve, ok apuntado-

-Jeje _goodbye brother_-

-_Good bye sister-_Me despedi de ella y colgé el telefono,estaba tan ansioso de tener a mi hermana nuevamente conmigo,gracias a dios la recamara de invitados estaba limpia, a diferencia de mi Amelia siempre ha sido muy limpia,de ahi en más nos parecemos en pelicula termino rato después y me fui a mi habitación a dormir.

**Ciao~**  
**Les dije que habria un desnudo pero Arthur no me dejó,solo acepto de la cintura para arriba y miren que le di un aumento**

**Uk: solo me aumentaste veinte pesos! PESOS ! almenos hubieran sido dolares**

**Pero lo hice asi que te callas!...Alfred y Arthur seran rivales pero tambien me parecio buena idea agregar a la Nyo!USA, la llame Amelia ya que es el nombre más utilizado por el fandom,ella sera su rival de amores XD**

**USA: ****_I'm the hero !_**

**Uk: maldito gringo largate de aqui!**

**Nyo!USA: hahaha! la héroina ha llegado para salvar al mundo**

**Uk: Lo que me faltaba, yo me voy...*sale del set***

**Arthur, esperame! *lo sigue***


	6. Capitulo 6

~~~~~~~~Narra Arthur~~~~~~~

_-Hey Iggy, ¿Te puedo llamar iggy?-_

_-¿He?¿Porque?-_

_-Bueno dises que eres ingles¿No? y se me hace divertido llamarte iggy ya que Inglaterra en japones es Igirisu-_

_-Entonces deverias decirme igirisu-_

_-Pero Iggy suena más tierno-_

_-...¿Y que hay de tí?-_

_-Bueno,soy Norteaméricana...¿Que te parece si me llamas América?-_

_-¿Sabes japones?-_

_-No,pero tengo una amiga que es japonesa y ella me lo dijo-_

_"Me agradó la idea de los apodos,pero le pedi un favor..."_

_-¿He? Pero me gustaria que los demas tambien te llamaran asi-_

_-Pero...esque ellos me molestan y si se enteraran seria ahun peor-_

_-¡Entonces yo te protegere como la héroina que soy!-_

_-¿Q-q-que?-_

_-Si,todo superhéroe tiene una damicela en peligro-_

_-¡Pero soy niño!-_

_-Bueno,ahun así seras mi damicela en peligro-_

_"Comenzé a sentir algo el pecho cada vez que la veia..."_

_-¡Arthuuuuur!-_

_-¿He?-_

_-¡Uf!...si que caminas rapido...-_

_-¿¡Corriste desde la escuela hasta aca!?-_

_-Queria alcanzarte...me preguntaba si,¿Te gustaria ir a la alberca publica conmigo?-_

_-...-_

_-¿Arthur?¡Hola! ¿ hay alguien ahí?-_

_-¡Si te oigo!-_

_-Good,entonces¿Que dises?-_

_-..Esque yo...no se nadar-_

_-¿No sabes nadar?-_

_-Ya te dije que no-_

_-¡Pues yo te enseño!-_

_-¿De verdad?-_

_-Yes-_

_"...Esa sonrisa me brindaba paz y calidez...asi fue como me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella..."_

**"Ring!"**

Desperté de un brinco a causa de mi despertador,yo era muy puntual con mi horario matutino,8:30 am, me gustaba levanté de mi cama y me cambie la ropa,me puse una camisa negra y unos pantalones de vestir és me dirijí al cuarto de la señorita (T/N) y toqué la puerta...como lo pense,sigue dormida

-¡_Lady _(T/N)!-

-¡Callate cejón no me dejas dormir!-gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¡Es hora de levantarse!-

-¡Apenas van a ser las nueve!-

-Como quieras,entonces el regalo que te compré tendra que esperar- dijé para ver si así se levantaba

-¡¿Regalo?! ¡¿Que es?!-

-Algo que desde hace mucho llevas queriendo-

-¡Regalo haya voy!-¡Genial la estupida se la creyó!,minutos después (T/N) salió de su habitación ya arreglada.-¡Regalo! ¿¡Donde esta mi regalo!?-

-¡Sorpresa!- dijé extendiendo los brazos

-...No hay sorpresa...¿Verdad?-Devo admitir que me dio algo de lastima al ver su cara de tristesa

-Bueno...la hay,pero solo si haces todo lo que te ordene hoy-

-Maldición,mejor yo me regalo algo-dijó casi en susurro

-Te oí-

-¡Pues que bueno!-Exclamó y bajo a la primera planta de la é al comedor en donde la encontre cumpliendo las reglas de etiqueta a la perfección,demonios y yo que creí que no lo continua asi tendre que comprarle el regalo...

~~~~~~Narrador Omiciente~~~~~~~

Alfred caminaba directo hacia la casa de (T/N) nuevamente entró a la casa sin avisar cosa que no le causaba gracia al ingles.

-¡Hello! ¡El héroe ha llegado!-dijó el ojiazul mientras comia una hamburgesa

-¡Alfred!-dijó la chica y corrió a abrazarlo

-¡Hey! ¿¡Que te he dicho de tocar antes de entrar!? No puedes andar en casas ajenas como si fuera la tuya

-No le hagas caso Alf, sientete como en tu casa-

-¡Hurra!-

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Que acaso no tienes nada que hacer?!-

-No, he venido a jugar videojuegos con (T/N)-

-¡Yei!-

-¡Ho no señorita! Te deje ayer pero hoy no,tienes cosas más importantes que hacer como para estar jugando esas cosas que solo dañan tu mente...un ejemplo es tu tarea-

-Pero es Sabado...-dijó la oji(Color de ojos) haciendo un puchero

-Si la haces hoy tendras todo el día de mañana libre-

-¡¿L-lo dises enserio?!-

-Si,ya eres menos grosera y eso es un progreso-

-¡Hurra!-

-Hey ¿Y yo que voy a hacer en lo que ella termina su tarea?-

-Tú me ayudaras a regar las plantas,almenos sirve de algo-dijó Arthur entregandole unos guantes para podar y se lo llevó al jardín

~~~~~~Washington D.C~~~~~~~~

Una joven de cabellos ondulados y rubios caminaba con una maleta rumbo al avión que se dirijia hacia su destino,Londres, estaba a punto de avordar cuando alguien la llamó,era su prima Maddy

-Maddy...-

-Amelia,olvidaste esto-le dijó mientras le dijó la ojivioleta a la rubia mientras le entregaba unas bolsas

-¡_Oh my good!_-exclamó la chica tomandolas-Gracias Maddy lo habia olvidado-

-Cuidate mucho prima,le mandas un beso a Alfred de mi parte,recuerda que iremos a visitarlos para navidad-

-¡Claro! La héroina estara ansiosa por verlos-Se despidió de ella y avordó el avión,gracias a Dios le toco ir sola,el viaje seria de un día asi que para no aburrirse trajó consigo su PSP,una laptop y su MP3

-¿Gusta algo de comer?-le preguntó una aeromosa a la rubia

-¿Tienen Hotdogs?-la mujer asintió y Amelia pidio tres,después de comer se colocó sus audifonos y se pusó a escuchar música.

-Hey Arthur cuentame de ti...¿Que tal te va?-preguntó Alfred mientras podaba el cesped,el ojiverde regaba las masetas con la manguera

-¿Porque ese interes?-

-Bueno,queria saber el porque ese amor a ser tutor de jovensitas-

-Quiero guiarlas por el buen camino-

-Pensé que lo hacias por ligarte a las chicas,si yo fuera tú lo haria-

-¡¿Que?!-Alfred sonrió al ver la cara de Arthur

-Era broma, no es para que te enojes-

-¡Maldito! pensarian que soy un pervertido-Se hiso un silencio incomodo en donde solo se podia oir la podadora y la manguera goteando después de cerrarla

-Y...¿Que piensas de (T/N)?-

-Que es una mocosa grosera-

-Me refiero a que si se te hace linda-Esa pregunta hiso que el ingles se sonrojara un poco-¿Crees que tenga novio?-

-¿Que chica va a tener novio con un caracter así?-

-Bueno,mi hermana Amy tiene un caracter parecido al de ella y tuvo varios novios-

-¿Hermana?-por alguna extraña razón Alfred le recordaba a Arthur la amiga que tuvo en la primaria

-_Yes_ yo le digo Amy de cariño pero su nombre es Amelia Jones...-

-¿¡Amelia Jones!?-

-¡He terminado!-dijó (T/N) saliendo al jardín con su libreta en mano

-¡Hahaha! ¡Genial ya podremos jugar videojuegos toda la tarde!-Exclamó alegremente Alfred olvidando la pregunta del tenia la mente en blanco,ahun no podia creer que su primer amor fuera la hermana de un patán como Alfred

-¿Arthur? Estas bien?-preguntó la oji(Color de ojos)

-¿Eh? Si...-respondió el ingles tratando de levantar una maseta grande

-¿Pues de que hablaban?-

-De mi hermana Amelia-

-¿Tienes una hermana?-

-Si,¿No es genial?-

-Claro,me gustaria conocerla-

-¿De verdad? Le he platicado mucho de tí y está ansiosa por conocerte-

-¿De mí?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios,Arthur solo escuchaba su conversación mientras hacia lo suyo

-Bueno...-un color carmesí apareció en las mejillas de Alfred-Es que hace mucho que no hablabamos y pues apenas ayer me llamo para avisar que regresa a Londres...-Arthur al oír eso se sorprendio y dejó caer la maseta en su pie

-¡Gyaaa! ¡Auch!-

-¡Arthur!-dijó (T/N) ayudandolo-¿Pero que ha ocurrido?-

-No es nada...maldición-dijó cojeando un poco y metiendose a la casa

-¿Desde cuando ha andado así?-

-No lose, estabamos platicando normal-

~~~~~~Narra Arthur~~~~~~

Entré ahun cojeando de dolor,subi las escaleras y me encerre en mi habitación,¡Auch! Duele mucho maldita maseta,me tumbé a la cama y me puse a reflexionar...¿Amelia regresara a Londres? Después de tanto tiempo,ahun recuerdo cuando tuvo que dejar la primaria ya que su padre resivió una oferta de trabajo en Estados Unidos,pero no recuerdo haber visto a Alfred en su casa cada vez que hiba a jugar con ella...Tal vez solo la estoy confundiendo con otra chica,hay muchas Amelias Jones en el mundo...pero si es asi ¿Como es que Alfred y la Amelia que yo conozco se parecen en la actitud? ¡Maldición! Tengo que verla para aclarar las cosas.

**Ciao~ bellas**

**Esto se esta poniendo bueno ¿No? Ahora, ¿Alfred le confezara sus sentimientos a (T/N) ? ¿Arthur vera a Amelia? ¿Sera la Amelia que ella conoce? ¿Se habra roto la pierna? ¿Te comprara el regalo que te prometio si te comportabas? ¿En verdad hisiste toda tu tarea? ¿Dejare de hacer preguntas estupidas?**


	7. Capitulo 7

(T/N) y Alfred se encontraban jugando videojuegos,el rubio nuevamente gritaba pero ahora era porque un zombie se comia a su personaje,la chica como toda una experta lograba esquivar a cada uno de ellos.

-¡(T/N)!**_-_**gritó tu madre

-¡Estoy en mi recamara!-dijó.La señora entró al lugar y se sorprendió al encontrar al ojiazul en la habitación,su marido sonrió creyendo algo que Alfred y la chica no eran

-Cielos santo...-expresó la señora (T/A) mientras se sobaba la sien

-Hola joven-saludó el señor hacercandose al rubio-¿Como te llamas?-

-Alfred Jones señor-

-¡El héroe!-

-¿Tienes que decir eso cada vez que Alfred se presente?-preguntó la mujer algo molesta-¿Donde esta Arthur?-

-En su habitación,creo que se lastimo el pie-

-Y dime...¿Que eres de mi hija?-le preguntó el señor(nombre de tu padre) a Alfred

-_Your friend-_

-¿Solo amigos?-preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa picara en el se ruborizó y asintio-Ya veo...Bueno,me caes bien,puedes venir a la casa cuando quieras-

-Gracias señor-

-Hija tenemos que hablar-

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue una ardilla quien hiso ese grafiti en la casa de la vecina y lo firmó a mi nombre para echarme la culpa!-

-No hija no es de...espera, ¡¿QUE TÚ HISISTE QUE?!-

-Nada jeje-sonrió (T/N) nerviosa

-¡Hahaha! ¡¿Es el que dise "ch*ngen a su p*ta madre" en letras color (C/F)?! ¡Esta bien genial!-

-Alfred no ayudas-

-_Sorry_...-la madre estaba roja de ira pero aún asi no la regaño ya que habia un invitado presente

-Mejor hablare con Arthur-dijó y se marido la siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro,Alfred le habia agradado mucho y le gustaba que fuera amigo de su hija. (T/N) suspiró y le lanzó una mirada algo furiosa al chico,esté la miró con ojos de arrepentimiento.

-¿Como podria enojarme contigo si eres tan tierno?-expresó la soltó una carcajada y se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla mientras ambos caián sobre la cama

-A-Alfred...-dijó al notar que esté se encontraba encima de rubio la mirabá con una sonrisa en los labios y sus orbes azules brillaban de alegria.

Arthur se habia quedado dormido,sin embargo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta abrió los ojos y se levanto para ira a abrir pero dió un grito al sentir ese dolor nuevamente en el pie,no tuvó más remedio que volver a sentarse en la cama.

-¿Arthur?-preguntó la señora (T/A) al ver que este tardaba en abrir

-Lo lamento,mi pie está lastimado asi que no puedo ir a abrir,pero pase la puerta está abierta-Los dueños de la casa abrierón la puerta

-¿Está bien? (T/N) nos contó lo que te paso-dijó (Nombre de tú padre) hacercandose al chico

-Si,no se preocu...¡auch!-se quejó

-Llamaremos a un doctor-respondió el hombre mientras sacaba su telefondo y le marcaba a su medico de confianza

-Arthur-continuó la muler-tenemos que hablar-

-¿Ocurre algo? Eh logrado que la señorita ya no sea tan respondona-

-Si lo he notado y te lo agradesco pero no vengo a hablar de eso-

-¿Ha no?-

-No...pero como sabras mi esposo es dueño de las empresas ****** y le han hablado de Nueva York,al parecer quieren una alianza y me temo que tendra que viajar por una semana-

-¿Que hay de usted?-

-Bueno,yo tengó que cuidarlo porque muy descarado es "ojo alegre" y tengo que estar vigilandolo-dijó mirando a su marido mientras esté le sonreia y colgaba el telefono al mismo tiempo

-He llamado al doctor,viene en camino al revisarte-

-No era nesesario-

-Vamos Arthur eso te lo hisiste porque estabas arreglando nuestro jardín,por lo tanto nosotros somos responsables-

Arthur asintió agradecido y volvió a hablar-Y...¿Cuando se van?-

-Hoy en la noche-

-¿Que? ¿Tan rapido?-

-Es lo que le digo yo a (Nombre de tu padre) dise, que al parecer quieren hacer esto rapido-

-Supongo que me tendre que hacer cargo yo solo de (T/N) por dos semanas...dos largas y eternas semanas-dijó esto ultimo inalando aire

Alfred no podia dejar de mirarla,no sabian cuanto tiempo habia transcurrido sin cambiar de posición,ella no sabia como reaccionar

-A-Al...-volvió a repetir (T/N)

-¿He? ¡ha! _Sorry _(T/N) -dijó al darse cuenta,le dió la mano para ayudar a levantarla-No me di cuenta...-se ruborizó

-No te preocupes-la joven le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, (T/N) agarro el control de la consola y se puso a jugar nuevamente,sin embargo Alfred seguia con la mente en blanco,sudaba de los nervios y su rubor se hacia más presente.

-¿Alfred?-

-Ha si...-evitó mirarla a los ojos y siguió su juego

El tiempo pasó y cuando los chicoqh mirarón la hora el reloj marcó las 9:45 pm-¡Cielos santo!-exclamó el norteaméricano-que tarde es...-

-Al fin te vaz-dijó Arthur tratando de bajar las escaleras,esté caminaba con ayuda de unas muletas y tenia el pie izquierdo enyesado

-Arthur...-dijó la chica algo preocupada,visté a tus padres listos para salir y con maletas en mano-Mamá,papá...¿A donde ván?-

-Arthur te lo explicara después querida-dijó la señora bajando una maleta azul con ruedas

-Valla,que atención me prestas-

-Iremós a Nueva York por asuntos de trabajo-explicó su marido hacercandose a su hija para darle un beso en la frente

-Pero...¿Porque mamá tiene que ir?-

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto-respondió sonriendo,su esposa le jaló la oreja llevandoselo hasta la entrada de la casa-¡Auch! Duele duele duele...-

-Solo seran dos semanas,te lo prometo princesa-

-Princesa...no me gusta que me llamen asi-bufó (T/N)

-Arthur se quedara a cargo,quiero que obedezcas en todo lo que te ordene-

-¿Que? ¿Y si me ordena que me acueste con el tambien?-

-Eso no sucedera-

-¡Por favor! Miren la cara de pervertido que tiene-

-¡Oye eso es mentira!-dijó Arthur señores se despidieron de su hija y el chofer los llevó al aeropuerto. (T/N) estaba tan ansiosa por hacer muchas cosas-...Si vaz a ir a la escuela-

-¿Eh? Pero si ni he dicho nada-

-Pero lo pensaste-

-Bueno-dijó Alfred dirijiendose a la puerta de entrada-yo me voy mañana llega mi hermana y tengo que ir por ella-

-¿Mañana? ¿A que hora?-

-Nueve-

-Genial,quiero conocerla ¿Puedo ir?-

-¡Hahaha claro! Pasare por tí a las 8:30-exclamó feliz el rubio-¿Vienes Arthur?-El ojiverde se moria de ganas por ver si la hermana del chico era la Amelia que el conocia pero devido a su accidente no podia caminar bien lo cual le impidió acompañarlos.

-¿Acaso no vez que estoy herido? Que pregunta más tonta-mintió para que no notaran su interes "Ya sera luego" pensó.Alfred se despidio de ambos y se fue, (T/N) subió a su recamara.

-¡(T/N)!-

-¡¿Ahora que?!-

-¡Ayudame a subir!-

-No.-dijó y salió corriendo,Arthur furiozo trato de subir las escaleras


	8. Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente (T/N) se levantó de buen humor y se puso sus mejores ropas: una playera de color (C/F) con unos shorts de color gris y unos c*nverse negros,Arthur se despertó por el ruido que causaba la dirijió a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a la chica ya arreglada.

-Cielos,todavia no son las 8:20 y ya estas lista-dijó mientras la barria con la mirada

-Tengo que estar presentable-decia mientras se pasaba el peine por el cabello-¡Auch!-

-Eso pasa cuando nunca te peinas-rió el ingles al ver que ella sufria porque las serdas del peine se habian atorado en sus cabellos

-¡Ayudame idiota!-Arthur enojado le desatoro el peine y la comenzó a cepillar, (T/N) empezaba a relajarse-...Zzz-

-Roncas horrible-dijó el cejón mientras le sonreía

-Me relaja...mamá solia peinarme asi cuando era pequeña...-dijó mientras entrecerraba los chico recordó la foto que vió cuando llegó a la casa.

-(T/N)...-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro cejón...-

-¡Oye!...bueno, cuando recién llegé esta tu padre me enseño una foto tuya en donde vienes de vestido sentada en una banca...estabas pequeña-

-...Ya veo...Maldición le dijé que quitara esa foto-Arthur notó que ella no queria hablar de ese tema asi que desidió dejar el tema por la paz, la peinó y la adornó con un listón de color (C/F)-me veo...-

-Te vez linda-dijó admirando a la chica

-Si...-está se sonrojó por el comentario del chico

-¡(T/N)!-gritó Alfred entrando a la habitación

-¡Maldición ¿Acaso tú amigo no entiende sobre modales?!-

-¡Alfred!-volvió a resivirlo la chica como ya era costumbre

-¡Oye, una señorita no se la pasa abrazando a todo mundo! No está bien visto-

-Pero Alfred no es todo mundo, él es mi amigo-respondió (T/N) sin dejar de abrazar al rubio provocandole algo de celos a Arthur-Bien, es hora de irnos-

-_Good_!-

-¡Aguarda un momento!-dijó Arthur tomandola del hombro-Por más que lo odie no quiero que te separes de Alfred,el aeropuerto es muy grande y te puedes perder facilmente-

-Pareces mi padre-

-¡Hahaha! No te preocupes ella estará muy segura conmigo, el héroe la protegera-

-Más te vale idiota-

-¿Y porque tanto interes de repente?-

-Etto...-el ingles se habia sonrojado ante la pregunte de la chica-Porque yo estoy a cargo y no puedo permitir que algo te suceda-se le lanzó una mirada con reproche y salio de la habitación.

-''Atención pasajeros el avión esta apunto te aterrizar'' anunció la aeromosa desde la cabina del piloto,Amelia desperto y comenzó a alistar sus cosas para el avión aterrizó la chica fue por su maleta y mientras la checaban buscaba a su hermano con la mirada

-Tomé-dijó un empleado entregandole el equipaje

-Gracias-tomó la maleta y fue a sentarse a una banca

-¡AMYYYYYYYY!-Gritó Alfred corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hermana

-¡Whaa!-Gritó al sentir el abrazo del chico-Alf me asustas,(T/N) llegó segundos después para reir al ver la imagen

-Sister, te extrañe mucho-dijó al separarse de ella- Te presento a (T/N)-

-Mucho gusto-dijó

-El gusto es mio, Alfed me habla mucho de tí-dijó lazandole una mirada complice a su hermano

-¿Y que te dise?-

-Jeje, es secreto-le guñó un ojo-Brother ayudame con estas bolsas pliss-Alfred cargó las bolsas de Amelia llevandolas a su auto mientras se hacia el fuerte tratando de impresionar a su amiga.

-Bien Amy, ¿A donde quieres ir?-preguntó el chico mientras subia al auto y arrancaba

-Muero de hambre, vamos a comer-

-¿Tambien te gustan las hamburguesas?-le preguntó la oji(C/O) a la rubia

-Si pero no tanto como Alf, pero me fasinan los hotdogs-

-Conozco un restaurante en donde estan muy ricos, no esta lejos de aqui-Exlamó Alfred mientras manejaba

Arthur estaba con los nervios de punta, yta habia pasado dos horas desde que se habian ido a recojer a la hermana del gordo a aeropuerto ''¿Y si le paso algo?'' '' Maldito gordo me las va a pagar'' ''Se supone que solo ivan y venian'' pensaba el chico mientras estaba el la sala mirando televisión

-Señor Kirkland ¿Gusta un té?-le preguntó la empleada

-De aniz porfavor, me calmara los nervios-Dijó, minutos después sontenia la taza de té en la mano dandole unos tragos mientras marcaba al telefono de Alfred

-¿Hello?-dijó Alfred al contestar su telefono

-¡Idiotas! ¿¡Donde demonios están!? Hace dos horas que no se nada de (T/N) y estoy preocupado-le regañó Arthur

-Tranquilo cejas fuimos a comprar comida, peor ya vamos para aya-

-¡Más te vale pedazo de...-

-¿Quien es Alf?-preguntó (T/N) mientras terminaba su hamburguesa

-Tu madre postiza ya esta desesperada-respondió riendo

-Arthur...dile a ese idiota que si se me da la gana no llego a dormir-

-Ok, se lo dire...Arthur dise (T/N) que si...-

-¡Si escuche!-

-Hey Brother, tu amigo es muy griton, hasta aca se escucha-dijó Amelia dandole un mordisco a su comida

-Arthur dise mi hermana que...-

-¡Que si los oigo!-Arthur trató de calmarze-solo traiganla de vuelta temprano-

-Good, ya vamos para aya pues-respondió Alfred y colgo-(T/N) dise Arthur que te quiere en casa temprano-

-¿Quien es Arthur?-

-Mi niñero, un estupido idiota que se cree mucho solo porque ha logrado convertir a muchas jovenes como yo en todas unas ''ladies''-dijó mientras imitaba a un aristocrata

-¿Eso es un oficio?-

-Pues para el cejón si...-

-¿C-cejón?-Amelia recordo a su amigo de la infancia,''¿Sera posible que sea el mismo Arthur que yo conozco?''-Quiero conocerlo-

-...-Alfred y la chica la miraron sorprendidos por su respuesta

-Pues...vamos a presentartelo-dijó su hermano tomando su hamburguesa y saliendo del restaurante

Habia pasado una hora desde que habia llamado a ojiverde estaba nervioso, tanto que ya se habia tomado 3 tazas de té en el transcurso del tiempo.

-Esa idiota no entiende que la ciudad hoy en día es peligrosa, no pimporta si es de día ó noche-se dijó a si mismo mientra sle daba un sorbo a su té, escucho que habrian la puerta y entraba (T/N) junto con Alfred y una rubia.-¡Ya era hora!-

-Gruñon-

-¡Oye si no estubiera lastimado del pie iria por ti y te daria una buena cachetada para que se te quite lo contestona!-

-Tranquilo Arthy ya estamos en casa, relajate-

-No me llames asi, es vergonzoso nunca me gustaron los apodos-

-¿Ni siquiera iggy?-preguntó Amelia al coprobar que el chico era su amigo de la infancia, esté la miro sorprendidio.

-¿A-Amelia?-preguntó ''Es ella...¡Dios es ella!''.miró detenidamente a la chica, seguia igual de linda que antes solo que ahora habia crecido y su cuerpo se habia desarrollado

-Arthur...-


	9. Capítulo 9

~~~Narra Arthur~~~

Yo...no se que decir,me siento feliz por haber confirmado mis sospechas hacerca de la hermana de Alfred,mi corazón late rapidamenje,pero no es por ella...cuando la volvi a ver me di cuenta de que ya no la amaba,ya no sentia esa adrenalina correr por mis venas como antes,todavia hace poco con solo escuchar su nombre. Desde que llege a esta casa mi vida dió un repentino cambio,si,mi corazón late rapidamente aún pero ya no es gracias a Amelia,sino a alguien más...  
-Cuanto tiempo Iggy  
-¿Iggy?-preguntó Alfred tratando de ocultar su .  
-Espera,¿Ustedes dos se conocen?-  
-_Yes_,Arthur y yo fuimos los mejores amigos en la primaria-exclamó la rubia alegremente-pero dejamos de vernos porque regrese a mi país natal,pero la vida te da sorpresas  
-Lo mismo digo-exclamé.Se hiso un silencio incomodo que para mi fueron eternos  
-Y...¿Tambien te gustan los videojuegos?  
-¡Por supuesto!  
-¡Hahaha! No te recomendaria jugar con (T/N) es una tramposa  
-¡Oye eso es mentira!  
-¿¡Que!? No señorita usted se va a poner a estudiar  
-Pero ayer me dijiste que si obedecia tendria toda la tarde de hoy libre  
-¿¡A si!? Pues...-maldición me dejó sin palabras,menos mal que no recordo el...  
-¡Tambien me prometiste un regalo! ¿Donde esta?-¡Hija de...! Tranquilo Arthur solo es una mocosa que trata de sacarte de tus casillas,respira profundo,tú eres un caballero de alta sociedad-¿Que cejas? ¿Acaso se te olvido?  
-Claro que no, solo que no lo tengo aqui...  
-¿Y donde esta pues?  
-Etto...solo que estoy esperando hasta tu cumpleaños para entregartelo  
-¿Que? Pero falta para eso  
-¡Hahaha! ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños (T/N)?  
-El...  
-Es el (Tú fecha de cumpleaños)-dijé.Espera,¿Que yo dijé que?  
-...¿Como es que lo sabes?  
-Tus padres me lo dijeron-me escusé,Amelia me lanzó una mirada complice  
-Pss,Iggy...-susurró-¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas...  
-Hey sister ¿que tanto le susurras al cejón?  
-¿¡Cejón!?  
-¡Hahaha nada Bro,tu tranquilo,ustedes vallan a jugar videojuegos que ahorita los alcanzamos-miré a (T/N) no se veia muy convencida con la propuesta de Amelia pero no pudó decir nada ya que el estupido gringo la cargó como a una recien casada y se la llevo...más le vale que no la toque porque si no...¡No es que me interese! Es solo que tengo la responsabilidad de cuidarla estos dí esperó a que ambos se fueran y tomó asiento,yo me sente a un lado suyo.  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-Te extrañe Iggy-dijó dandome un abrazo de pocos segundos-¿Y bien?  
-¿Que?  
-No le compraste nada a tu novia,¿Verdad?  
-Y-yo no tengo novia  
-¿A no? ¿Y que hay de (T/N)? Viven juntos  
-Solo soy su profesor de etiqueta y oratoria  
-¿Solo eso? Pliss! Se nota a kilometros que te gusta-sentia como mis mejillas comenzarón a arder,Amelia lo confirmo dando una gran carcajada-Te puedo ayudar a conquistarla  
-¿Se puede saber como según tú?  
-Facil,me hare su friend así sabre que le gusta y te lo dire para que le compres su regalo de cumpleaños y luego ¡Bang! Te le declaras  
-¿¡Pero como puedes decir eso así como así!? Nisiquiera se si le gusto,es más,creo que me odia  
-Bueno,del odio al amor solo hay un paso...puedo averiguarlo,entre chicas nos entendemos  
-Pero ella no es tan femenina como tú  
-Yo pienso que se veria bien de falda ó vestido ¿No crees?  
-V-vasta deja de decir esas cosas,ella es más...¿masculina?  
-Pues dejame decirte que tú,Arthur Kirkland,profesor de etiqueta y oratoria,reciviras ayuda de la gran héroina Amelia Jones ¡Hahaha!  
-Tu no cambias-le sonreí,ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

~~~Narra (T/N)~~~

-Maldito Alfred hijo de ¡Wha! Jajaja deja de hacerme cosquillas jajaja ¡Para ya!  
-Solo si dejas de hacer trampa en el juego-me dijó mientras yo trataba de safarme de el  
-¡Yo no hago jajaja yo no hago trampa jajaja! ¡Enserio ya vasta jajaja!-Escuchamos que la puertd se abrio,Arthur y Amelia nos miraban como pidiendo una explicación-¡Alfred empezó!  
-¡Mentirosa!-dijó mi amigo haciendo un puchero algo infantil,Amelia rió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur  
-¿Vas a jugar kirkland?-le pregunté  
-No gracias, yo no...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que la rubia le dió un codazo en la costilla-etto...esta bien-¿Cambió de parecer? ¿Estos dos que se traen? Pero bueno,le entregé un control para la consola y le expliqué las reglas del juego,milagrosamente no resongó.Pero cuando yo jugaba con Alf la ojiazul le susurraba cosas a mi tutor  
-¡Hahaha gane!  
-¿¡Pero que!? Hisiste trampa  
-Te has descuidado (T/N) aceptalo,des de que esté par entró a la habitación no le has prestado mucha atención al juego,estas más concentrada mirando a la pareja...¿Que? ¿Dijó pareja? ¿Arthur y Amelia son pareja? Eso no puede ser...¿Porque me siento así? Es como si tubiera un remolino en mi estomago-¡Hahaha felicidades sister!  
-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Bro?  
-Your Boyfriend Arthur  
-¡Hahaha ¿que cosas dises Alf?! Iggy y yo no somos novios-Que alivio,senti como un gran peso se me quitaba de encima  
-Que mal,Hacen linda pareja-miré a Amelia,está solo miro el techo como si estubiera buscando una respuesta  
-Ahora que recuerdo,traje unos regalos-dijó saliendo de la habitación y minutos después volviendo con varias bolsas-Esté es para tí brother-le dijó entregandole una bolsa azul  
-¡Guau! Gracias Amy-exclamó mientras sacaba una playerd que decia "I love burguer"  
-Y esté es para tí (T/N)-  
-¿Eh? ¿Para mi?-pregunté confundida,me entregó una bolsa,saque su contenido era el nuevo disco de (Tu grupo favorito)-¿Como es que supiste que amo esté grupo?  
-Alfred me lo dijó-miré sorprendhjda a esté,me sonrió mientras se ponia la playera y comid una hamburguesa  
-Gracias  
-Iggy...-me gustaria saber porque le dise así-No sabia que eras tú er Arthur del que tanto me hablaba mi hermano,aún así me arriesge y te compré esto-dijó entregandole una bolsa blanca-se que te gustara  
-Cielos santo...¡La colección completa de Metallica!-¿Metallica? Me es dificil imaginar a Arthur rockeando-Muchas gracias Amy- ¿Amy? ¡A mi nuca me llamo con un apodo así!  
-Cielos Arty-noté que al llamarlo así se sonrojo-No sabia que te gustara Metallica  
-¡Hahaha! Si lo hubieras conocido de pequeño,cuando le mostré esta banda días después llegó todo de negro y con la canción de Enter sandman a todo volumen,era su favorita,me alegra saber que el Arthur del que tanto hablaba Alf es mi Iggy- ¿Su Iggy? No supe que decir así que miré el reloj como buscando algo de ayuda para ese momento incomodo  
-Que rapido pasa el tiempo ¿Ya vieron que hora es?  
-Las 9:45 hahaha somos jovenes tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo-dijó Alfred,maldición es la primera vez que quiero que se valla  
\- (T/N) tiene razón-¿A-Arthur defendiendome? ¡Auch! Mi pecho duele...-esta lady tiene escuela mañana y ya es hora de que se valla a dormir,asi que les pedire muy atentamente que se retiren-Es la primera vez que estaba agradecida con ese cejón  
-Good,Alfred es hora de irnos  
-Pero...  
-Vamos Al-le ordenó Amelia a su hermano,Alfred se levantó de mala gana y la siguió,-nos vemos luego  
Arthur y yo nos quedamos a solas en la recamara,ninguno se atrevia a decir palabra alguna-Etto...  
-Sera mejor que duermas-dijó mientras se dedicaba a salir del lugar,me dieron ganas de abrazarlo pero me contube  
-Buenas noches Arty-le dijé,pudé ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro antes de que apagara la luz,su tez blanca hacia que se notara,me alegró ir a dormir con esa imagen en mi mente,me acomodé en mi cama y me deje llevar por Morfeo...

~~~Narrador Omniciente~~~

Arthur se preguntaba el porque (T/N) lo habia llamado así,no le molestaba lo contrario le empezó a gustar ese apodo,claro,solo que ella se lo dijera,antes de acostarse sonó su celular indicando que tenia un mensaje nuevo.

_De: 8523453698 (Número desconocido)_  
_"Iggy! Soy yo,Amelia,¿Que te parece si mañana te invito un cafe en lo que (T/N) salé del colegio? Es una brillante idea que se le ocurrió a la gran héroina para trazar un plan para conquistarla,si aceptas te espero en la cafeteria que está a unas cuadras de la casa de Alf..._


	10. Capítulo 10

Arthur llegó a la cafeteria en donde Amelia lo habia citado,la rubia aún no habia llegado por lo que el joven se dispuso a leer un libro mientras la esperaba

-Cielos santo,el cafe es tan amargo-se quejaba mientras le daba unos sorbos,a lo lejos vió a una joven conocida entrando al lugar  
-_Sorry_,me quede dormida-dijo Amelia mientras tomaba asiento  
-No te preocupes,no llevo mucho esperando-le respondio el ojiverde,el mesero llego y tomó el pedido de la chica  
-El café de este lugar es delicioso  
-Es muy amargo,nose como pueden tomar esto  
-Arthur...¿Le pusiste azúcar?-El inglés lo habia olvidado,tomó la azucarera y le puso algo avergonzado mientras su acompañante reiá al verlo-Creo que mejor deví citarte a una casa de té  
-No,esta bien-le dió un sorvo a su bebida para provar que haya quedado bien-Ya esta mejor  
-Bien,pero no venimos a hablar de café, sino de (T/N)-Arthur se ruborizó al escuchar ese nombre mientras Amelia le regalaba una sonrisa picara-¿Que es lo que viste en ella?  
-A decir verdad...ni idea  
-¿Entonces como estas tan seguro de que te gusta?  
-Pues...siento lo mismo que cuando conocí a...  
-¿a?  
-...A tí...  
-...Oh...-Amelia se sintió algo incomoda con esa respuesta,si bien tambien habia estado enamorada del brítanico jamas se habia atrevido a decirselo y pensó que ya no valia la pena hacerlo-Cambiemos la pregunta...¿Que es lo que le gusta?  
-Joderme la existencia  
-Aparte de eso  
-Pues...-Arthur no sabia que responder así que trato de recordar lo que ella habia dicho tras conocerla en la cena que organizaron los señores (tu apellido)-Pintar...  
-¡Eso! Puedes regalarle pinturas o brochas  
-Yo estaba pensando en algo más...las pinturas se le acabaran y cuando las bote ya no recordaran mi regalo,quiero algo más significativo-Amelia miró un momento la mesa y después a su taza de cafe que nunca se dió cuenta que la habian traido hasta que se le ocurrio una idea  
-¡Ya se! Esté regalo es un hermoso detalle que ella jamas olvidara

~~~(°3°)~~~

-Maldito hijo de p*ta...-dijó (T/N) al ver que Arthur no llegaba a recojerla,hace más de una hora que habia terminado su jornada escolar y el colegio estaba casi solo,tomó asiento en la banqueta y espero. Después de minutos el ingles habia llegado por ella  
-Lamento la tar...  
-¡Tonto! ¡tonto! ¡tonto!- le golpeaba el pecho mientras se quejaba  
-Tranquilizate  
-Idiota...creí que jamas llegarias  
-Tú...¿Tú tenias miedo?-le sonrió al ver su cara a punto de romper en llanto  
-¿Yo? ¿Miedo? Eso no va conmigo-mintió la chica,a decir verdad por más valiente que fuera tenia miedo de que alguien llegara a robarle o peor.  
-Ok,te creo-dijó tomando el bolso de (T/N)  
-¿Que haces?  
-Un caballero siempre ayuda a una señorita con sus cosas  
-...Solo te dejare cargar mis cosas por esta vez ya que estan muy pesadas  
-Bien_ lady_ ¿Que te apetece comer?  
-No lo se...  
-Bien,entonces yo elijire,conozco un buen restaurante  
-Arthur...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Porque me estas invitando a comer? ¿Que planeas?

_"Recuerda ,no le digas lo que sientes por ella hasta que sea el momento indicado"_  
_"Pero ¿Como sabre cuando es?"_  
_"Tu lo sabras,confia en la gran heroína"_  
_-Es para que pongas en practica lo que te eh enseñado_

-Oh...ya veo...-expresó (T/N) algo desanimada _"Creí que lo hacias por algo más"_

~~~(°3°)~~~

-Hey_ brother_ ¿A donde vaz?  
-Voy a visitar a (T/N) ¿vienes?  
-No creo que sea conveniente ir  
-¿Porque? ¿Acaso no te cae bien?  
-No es eso...pero no es bueno que la veas casi diario  
-¿Pero porque?-preguntó Alfred haciendo un puchero  
-Las chicas aveces se canzan de que las esten visitando  
-Pero (T/N) no es así,ademas hoy tenia planeado confe...  
-_What_!? ¿¡Que tu que!?-  
-_Yes_,recuerda que te habia dicho que (T/N) era mi damisela en peligro- Amelia habia olvidado eso,si Arthur lograba que (T/N) se enamorara de el Alfred sufriria mucho pero si la chica estaba enamorada de su hermano el britanico quedaria destrozado...tenia que decidir a quien apoyar  
-L-lo habia olvidado  
-¿He? ¿Te sientes bien sister? Estas palida  
-...Alfred,no me siento bien,pliss quedate a cuidarme  
-...lo que sea por mi hermanita  
_"Maldición" pensó Amelia "¿Arthur ó Alfred?" "¿Mi hermano ó mi amigo?" "Dios...¿Que hago?"_


	11. Capítulo 11

(T/N) y Arthur legarón a un restaurante elegante,la joven se sintió algo incomoda ya que la gente la miraba con desprecio por portar el uniforme del colegio  
-Arthur...¿podemos ir a otro lado?-preguntó la chica mientras tomaba del brazo al ingles probocandole un leve sonrojo.A esté no le gustaba que ella se sintiera así pero ya le habia dicho que practicarian las reglas de etiqueta,si sedia a la petición de (T/N) comenzaria a sospechar otra cosa  
-Me temo que tendras que aguantarte-dijó mientras apretaba el agarre de está y la llevaba hasta una mesa cerca a la ventana  
-Idiota...pero ni tu andas formal,además¿No has pensado en acomodarte ese cabello revelde que tienes?  
-Mi cabello es dificil de manejar-dijó mientras tomaba la carta del menú,la joven conocia los platillos gracias a que sus padres se los habian presentado,le costaba tragar algunos como el cabiar ó la langosta pero al final lo hacia.  
-Bienvenidos,¿Puedo tomar su orden?-preguntó el mesero llegando a la pareja  
-Pedire bistek termino medio con un poco de papas al lado-habló el inglés  
-Te costará un ojo de la cara-le dijó la chica mientras escondia su rostro en la carta del menu  
-Tengo suficiente dinero para...-una voz conocida lo interrumpió  
-Arthur,Mon ami!  
-Oh no...creí que jamas lo volveria a ver  
-¿A Quién?

Un joven rubio de cabello largo,ojos azules y un poco de barba llegó hacia ambos abrazando al ingles,esté tenia una vestimenta que indicaba que era el chef del lugar-¡Cuanto tiempo!  
-¡Sueltame maldita rana!-gritó mientras trataba de safarse del agarre de esté  
-¿Quien es el?  
-Petit,¿Acaso este cejudo no te ha contado de su hermoso hermano mayor?-preguntó soltando a Arthur y hacercandose a la chica  
-No  
-Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy,amigo de la infancia de este tipo chef y dueño del restaurate  
-No puedo llamar amigo a alguien que me molesto durante toda la primaria-dijó Arthur apartando a (T/N) del rubio  
-Hay Arthur no aguantas ni una bromita,anda dime ¿Porque no le contaste a tu novia de mi?  
-¿N-novia?-preguntó la oji(color de ojos) meintras bajaba la mirada para ocultar su rubor  
-Ella no es mi novia  
-¿A no? Pero se nota la tension sexual entre ustedes dos  
-¿¡Tensión sexual!? (T/N) tienes razón vamonos de aquí  
-¡No porfavor quedense!-gritó el frances aferrandose a la pierna del otro  
-Maldito Frog todos nos estan viendo deja de hacer el ridiculo  
-Solo si se quedan a comer en mi restaurante,yo invito-  
-¿Tu invitas?-preguntó Arthur para ir a tomar asiento nuevamente-Entonces acepto  
-Tacaño...-susurró la joven  
-Bien amour,¿A quien le devo el honor de comer en mi tan presiada posición?-le preguntó  
-Soy (T/N) (T/C)  
-Mucho gusto beauté...-dijó mientras le besaba la mano  
-¡Idiota tengo hambre!  
-No te enceles, no te la robare...aún,devo admitir que es muy linda  
-No estoy celoso,anda,ve a preparar mi comida-Francis se retiro finjiendo llorar para preparar lo pedido  
-Hey Arty...¿Sucedio algo entre Francis y tu...?  
-No es nada,cosas del pasado

~~~(º3º)~~~

-...-Alfred miraba el reloj cada segundo mientras permanecia sentado en su sillon  
-¿Ocurre algo bro?  
-(T/N)...no ha llamado  
-Bueno,de seguro tiene mucha tarea  
-No lo creo,ella me dijó que le paga a los demas para que se la hagan-dijó tomando su chaqueta-Voy a ir a buscarla  
-P-pero Alf...-no termino la oración ya que el chico salió rapidamente-Demonios...

~~~(º3º)~~~

-Filete termino medio con papas para la pareja-dijó Francis colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa  
-Por ultima vez maldita rana,ella no es mi novia  
-Hay Arthur tu tan tsundere como siempre  
-¿Tsund...?-El ojiverde observó que la chica estaba cumpliendo todas la reglas de etiqueta  
-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó (T/N)  
-No es nada  
-Si ustedes dos no son pareja,entonces ¿Que relación tienen?  
-Soy su profesor de etiqueta y oratoria-respondió el ojiverde mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida  
-¿Que? Pero se vé tan dulce y tierna,además está cumpliendo con todas las reglas  
-Es gracias a que se lo enseñe yo  
-Mon amou como lo soportas?  
-No lo se...es muy mandón y engreido pero...  
-¿Pero?  
-N-no...nada,olvidenlo-dijó (T/N) tratando de ocultar su rubor-vuelvo en un momento,¿Donde esta el tocador?  
-Al fondo beauté-le dijó Francis,está agradecio y se levanto de su lugar,el frances le sonrió picaramente a su acompañante  
-¿Que tanto me ves estupida rana?  
-Tu traes algo con la dame,se que sientes algo más por ella  
-¿P-pero que?-Arthur sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder  
-Honhonhon...pareces un tomate peludo  
-Idiot,shut up!  
-Deacuerdo,me callo,pero no te dare consejos de como conquistarla-dijó levantandose de su lugar y dudó un momento en sus palabras,Francis habia sido su compañero de primaria y secundaria era muy popular y querido por muchas  
-W-waiting...-dijó- Que es lo que tengó que hacer?

~~~(°3°)~~~

(T/N) sentia su rostro arder así que llegó a mojarse la cara,se la seco y miró su refeljo en el espejo  
-Dios...¿porque? ¿Porque siento estas sencación en el estomago cuando veo a ese idiota?-se desia a si misma,agradecio que no habia nadie que pudiera oirla-¿sera que...? no...no puede sucederme esto nuevamente,sufrire mucho como la ultima vez...además no creo que el sienta lo mismo...

_''¿Y como puedes saber eso?''_ una voz invadio su mente  
_''Porque el mis mo dijó que yo era una mocosa malcriada''_  
_''¿Entonces porque te ha invitado a comer a un restaurante tan fino?''_  
_''¡Para poner en practica las reglas de etiqueta idiota!''_  
_''Pero sabemos que a él no le gusta pasar verguenzas,si fuera practica hubiera sido en tu casa,el sabe que eres capaz de aprenderlo''_  
_''P-pero...''_  
_''Dilo...¡Dilo! ¡admite que te gusta!''_  
_''Pero ¿si me rompé el corazón como sucedio la ultima vez?''_  
_''No lo hara,tan solo pon atención en sus gestos y la mirada con la que te ve cuando estas cerca de él''_  
_''¿Y que hay de Amelia?''_  
_''Ella es solo su amiga de la infancia,ya lo supero''_  
_''¿Y tu como estas tan segura de eso?''_  
_''Porque si la amara ubiera preferido estar con ella en este momento qu econ una mocosa malcriada como tu''_  
_''Joder,¿¡Estas a favor ó en mi contra!?''_

_-Ni hablar...tengo que aceptarlo...me eh enamorado de Arthur Kirkland_...-


	12. Capítulo 12

—Buenas tardes—saludó Alfred a la empleada de la casa de (T/N)—¿Está (T/N)?

—No han llegado joven,el señor Kirkland salió desde la mañana,supongo que la recojió en el colegio y fueron a comer—Al decir esas palabras Alfred sintió como un agugero se le hacia en el estomago,el rubio tenia un mal presentimiento,salió del lugar y buscó a la joven en los lugares que frecuentaba,si no la encontraba era capaz de buscarla por toda la ciudad.

**...**

(T/N) regresó a su mesa en donde encontró a Arthur y Francis tratando de conversar ''amistosamente''al tomar asiento el francés no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó

—Nada _mon am_i,pero si el cejas con patas te hace algo malo avisame,es un pervertido de primera—dijó marchandose

—¡Oye! ¡Aquí el pervertido eres t...¡achu!—estornudó

—Arthur...—le susurró la joven sonrojada

—...¿Ocurre algo_ Lady_? estas muy roja

—Arthur...tú...

—...¿Si?—preguntó tambien sonrojandose

—...Tú...estas haciendo mucho escandalo poreso la gente nos mira...y eso me avergüenza

—¡¿Pero que?!—Arthur miró a si alrededor,efectivamente la chica tenia razón,eso le sorprendió de ella ya que desde que le ha estado enseñando poco a poco se ha vuelto más sensible—_S-sorry_...

—N-no te preocupes...solo no lo vuelvas a hacer...

—(T/N)

—¿Eh?

—¿Era todo lo que me querias decir...?—le preguntó,el ojiverde pensó que el ambiente era perfecto para una confesión de lo miró y asintió lentamente—Ya veo...

—¿Porque? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No...no es nada-sonrió _''pense que me confezaria que...Idiot! ¿pero que demonios piensas? ella te odia...ella te odia...'_' esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del joven por algunos momentos

**...**

—No contesta...—se quejaba Alfred mientras marcaba al celular de (T/N) por tercera vez—pero es inusual en ella...siempre carga su telefono

Ya la habia buscado en la tienda de videojuegos,el parque e incluso en M* donalls...

—¿Donde más se habra podido ir?—se preguntaba a sí mismo—..._Good_! el parque de diverciones!

**...**

—estuvo muy rico todo,muchas gracias señor Bonnefoy

—El placer es mio _petit_,y no es lo unico qu ese hacer delicioso—dijó guiñandole un ojo

—¡E-es suficiente! vamonos,adiós Francis

—¡Adiós! vuelvan pronto—se despidió mientras los veia salir del lugar

—¿Que quiso decir con eso?

—Ignoralo...es un pervertido...¡achu!

—Oye...eso ya no me gusto,¿estas enfermo?

—No es nada...no te preocupes

—hmmm...¿Y ahora a donde vamos?

—Al parque de diversiones—'_' El plan va a la pereción...solo espero no regarla''_

—Suena bien—_''¿porque estas haciendo esto Arthur? no hagas que me enamore más de ti''_

Llegaron al parque de divercsones en media hora,(T/N) se veia felíz y eso a la vez alegraba a Arthur,se subieron a muchas atraciónes pero el ingles dejó lo mejor para el final.

**...**

Alfred habia conducido hasta el parque de diversiones,estaba algo agotado pero desidido a buscar a (T/N),presentia que Arthur tramaba algo y temia perder a la chica,así que recorrio cada uno de los lugares para así confezarle sus sentimientos.

...

—Estoy canzada,regresemos a casa—decia la joven dando un bostezo

—Aún no,queda una ultima parada—le respondió tomando la mano de la oji (color de ojos) y llevandola directo a la rueda de la fortuna

_''Recuerda iggy,la rueda de la fortuna es divertida y a la vez romantica,cuando la gente suba y queden arriba sabras que hacer...'_'

Las palabras de Amelia hacian eco en la mente del rubio,al llegar pago la entrada de ambos y subierón,conforme la gente tambien lo hacia la rueda hiba girando,Arthur estaba nervioso,comenzó a sudar un poco.

—Arthur...¿estás bien?

—S-si...no es nada...-dijó mientras notaba que las manos se resvalaban del barandal donde las ón al lugar más alto de la rueda,la vista era increible,se podia apreciar la noche bajo una ciudad completamente iluminada—Es hermoso, ¿no crees?

—Si...como las luces iluminan todo

Arthur tragó algo de saliva antes de hablar—(T-T/N)...

—Arthur ¿que sucede? estas rojo,¿te sientes mal?

—N-no es eso...veras...yo...

**...**

—¡(T/N)!—gritaba el oji azul por todos lados con la esperanza de que ella contestara—¡(T/N)!—se hacerco a una joven.—Disculpa, ¿No has visto a una chica de (color de cabello,altura,color de ojos y piel)?

—¿Cómo dises que se llama?

—(T/N)

—¡Ha! si,hiba acompañada de un joven rubio muy cejón

—¿Rubio cejón...? Arthur...—susurró—¿Por donde se fueron?

—Bueno,ví que él la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la rueda de la fortuna,Hacen linda pareja¿ no crees?

—Ellos no son pareja—respondió algo serio

—Bueno,si no lo son lo seran pronto,él se veía muy apurado,creo que se le ira a declarar

—Devo evitarlo—dijó para sí mismo—Gracias—se despidió y corrió lo más rapido que pudo hacia la atracción

**...**

—C-creo que tienes razón...no me siento bien (T/N)

—Dios—dijó tocandole la frente—estas ardiendo,sera mejor bajar...¡señor!

—¡No!...espera...antes...antes quiero decirte algo...

—Arthur apenas puedes hablar,sera mejor después

—N...No...(T/N) escuchame...yo estoy...

—¡Señor!—gritó (T/N) al dueño de la atración—aquí mi amigo se siente mal, ¿podria porfavor bajarnos?

—Enseguida señorita—le respondió el sujeto moviendo una palanca,poco a poco fueron desendiendo

—Tranquilo Arthur,en cuando bajemos iremos con un medico para que te revise

—(T/N)...

—Listo señorita—dijó el señor ayudandolos a bajar

—Muchas gracias—le respondió mientras ayudaba al inglés aponerse de pie y colocaba un brazo suyo alrededor de su cuello

—(T/N)...por favor escuchame...

—Arthur cierra la p*ta boca de una vez

—¡O-oye...!—dijó casi en susurro

—Dios mío...si tan solo Alfred estubier aquí...

—A-Alfred...—su voz ahora sonaba desanimada.

—¡(T/N)!—gritó el oji azul divisandola a lo lejos

—¡Alfred!—sonrió,Arthur pudo notarlo _''Ya veo...ella ama a Alfred...''_

—Te estube buscando por toda la ciudad

—¿T-toda?

—Bueno yo..queria hablar contigo hacerca de...

—_Idiot_! que no vez que me estoy muriendo!—le interrumpió el cejón

—Hola Kirkland—lo saludó serio y de mala gana

—¿Kirkland?—preguntó la chica confundida

—Jones...—el inglés habia captado su indirecta

—¡Suficiente! ¡Si van a discutir aganlo después,Arthur no est abien y tenemos que llevarlo al hospital

_'' Ya veo...ella ama a Arthur...'_' pensó el norteaméricano—Puedo llevarlos en mi auto

—Prefiero morir aquí

—Arthur!—dijo para después mirar al norteaméricano—¿D-de verdad? Muchas gracias—dijó mientras trataba de sostener al britanico,Alfred la ayudo pero le lanzó una mirada al ojiverde y este igualmente se la devolvio,después lo subieron al auto y salieron rumbo a un hospital.


	13. Capítulo 13

Amelia estaba preocupada por su hermano,pasaban de las 10:00 y aún no llegaba,así que desidió ir a casa de la oji (color de ojos).Al llegar vió el auto del norteamericano y dió un suspiro de alivio.

—Disculpe,vengo con (T/N)—dijó.El empleado la dejó ó a la casa en donde encontró a los tres chicos en la sala—Alf

—¡Hahaha sister!—se levantó Alfred para abrazarla

—Me tenias preocupada,almenos llama

—_Sorry_,encontré a (T/N) en el parque de diversiones con Arthur,se empezó a sentir mal y lo llevamos al hospital

—Ya veo...pero aún así llama_ idiot_...

—Ya me diculpé

—Bueno...—interrumpió (T/N) ya es algo tarde Alf,me gustaria que te quedaras más tiempo pero tienes que irte

—Ella tiene razón,vamonos

—Hey! Yo no me quiero ir

Amelia lo fulminó con la mirada

—H-hermana...—dijó Alfred algo asustado

—_Good Bye_!—dijó la rubia saliendo de la casa junto con su y (T/N) permanecierón en silencio por un momento

—...Arthur

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Yo...¿Que es lo que me tenias que decir?

—...-Arthur la miró por un momento—¿Que te dijó ese gringo para que te besara en la mejilla?

—Oye,yo te hise una pregunta

—¡También yo!

—¡Tu contesta primero y yo te respondo!

—...—Arthur pensó que no era un buen momento para declararle sus sentimientos—Es solo que...

—...—(T/N) lo miraba curiosa

—T-tu regalo por ser obediente...—se escusó

—¿Era eso?—la verdad,ella creia que seria otra cosa

—Si...iré por el—dijó subiendo a su habitación.(T/N) se quedó pensativa,conocia a Arthur y el no haria todo lo que hiso solo por un después Arthur llegó con una caja de madera.

—¿Que es eso?

—Una caja musical...—dijó habriendola,dentro habia una bailarina,el oji verde saco una pequeña llave que introdujó en una pequeña herradura,la giró y la bailarina comenzó a moverse con el compas de una melodia—¿Que te parece?

—Devió de haberte costado una fortuna,esta tan bien hecha

—De hecho...—se sonrojó—yo la hise,cuando aún estaba herido del pie aproveché esos días para hacerla

—¿D-de verdad?—ahora la que se sonrojó fue (T/N) es muy linda—Gracias

—No es nada...—permaneció en silencio por un momento—¿Y bien? Ahora tú responde mi pregunta

—Ohu...—cerro la pequeña caja y la colocó entre ambos—Alfred...él,me confezó que esta enamorado de mi

_''Maldito infelíz...'_' Pensó Arthur _''Te me adelantaste,y pensar que estuve tan cerca,(T/N) es solo mía''_

—Y...¿Que le respondiste?—preguntó temeroso

—No tuve tiempo de responderle,en ese momento llegaste

—¿Pensabas darle el sí...? (T/N) ¿tú lo amas?—_''Pero que idiota,es ovio que lo ama''_

—...No,sinceramente solo lo veo como un amigo

_''Gracias al cielo...''_

—Entonces...¿Eso significa que estas enamorada?

(T/N) se puso totalmente roja y afirmo lentamente con la cabeza

—¿D-de quién?—tartamudeo el chico

—...—Trató de decir que de él,que él era el chico de su corazón pero no podia,aún no era el momento así que lo nego.—No...

—¿Porque no?

—Porque no...—losiento Arthur,aún no es el momento

—Ya veo,no me lo diras...—queria que se lo dijera,deseaba oirlo pero sabia que no lo diria—deacuerdo...es tarde,mañana tienes escuela así que vé a dormir

—...Buenas noches Arthy...—le dijó aún sonrojada

—...Buenas noches.._.little.._.—susurró pero ella alcanzó a gustaba que Alfred le dijera así pero si venia de Arthur era aún mejor...

_''Arthur,desearia poder decirte te amo,pero tu amas a Amelia,lo eh visto...'' pensaba mientras llegaba a su habitación y se tumbaba a la cama ''¿Que hago?,sabia que el amor solo me traeria problemas...la ultima vez lo hiso pero ahora me duele más que ayer...''_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**~~~~~NARRA (T/N) ~~~~~ **_ —_Arthur...hay algo que debo decirte..._—_dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder,el me miraba con cara de indiferencia_—_yo..._—_agarré el aire suficiente para poder decirlo_—_¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti_ —_Idiota¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse de ti? eres una chica sin modales,ni siquiera deberías de llamarte señorita_—_me dijo riendo molestamente,sentí como mi corazón dolía,quería morir_—_Deberías de aprender de Amelia,su forma de ser y de vestir son dignas de una hermosa dama_ —T_ú..._—_no pude evitar soltar algunas lagrimas_ —_¡Marimacha!_—_escuché un grito...no puede giré lentamente para lograr ver al dueño de la voz que tanto temía ver,piel pálida,ojos rojizos y cabello blanco..._ —_Gilbert..._ —_¿Porque demonios creíste que tú me gustabas? por favor,eres una marimacha..._ —_¡T-te equivocas!...yo solo..._  
_**''¡Ring!''**_  
El timbre sonó.Abrí los ojos lentamente,podía sentir como unas cuantas lagañas se habían formado en mis parpado ¿Acaso estaba llorando?...No le tomé mucha importancia a eso,salí de la cama y fui al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha,no podía dejar que Arthur me viera así...Arthur...después salí y me vestí con el uniforme é a tomar el desayuno,extrañaba a mis padres e incluso a mi madre ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? eh perdido la tutor entró del jardín con la ropa algo sucia de tierra. —_Good morning_—me saludó mientras iba a lavarse las manos —_Good morning_—le respondí tomando asiento,después de algunos minutos él llegó y se sentó frente a cocinera había preparado... —Scones —¿Eh? —Vi tu rostro,antes de que me preguntaras te respondí.Se llaman scones —Ya veo... —Espero que te gusten,me esmere mucho en hacerlo —T-tú...¿Sabes cocinar? —Claro No estaba muy convencida de esa respuesta,como no conocía muy a fondo ese tipo de pan no sabia si ese color oscuro era normal o se le habían quemado.Aún así no dije nada,tomé uno y me lo lleve a la boca...¡Error! ¡error! ¡es color es por que se le quemaron! —¿Y bien?—me preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa—¿Qué te parecen? —P-púes...—horribles—están bien...—A decir verdad era lo peor que había probado en toda mi vida o al menos desde que tengo uso de que de verdad estaba feliz con mi respuesta así que decidí sacrificarme y acabarme todo el scone...Dios...todo con tal de verlo sonreír,espero que algún día el idiota me agradezca ... No pude comer más,ya era chofer me llevó hasta la estomago no dejaba de gruñirme,no sabia si era devido a apetito o por lo que preparó Arthur.Aún así...no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho...o tal vez un poco. _**~~~~NARRA ARTHUR ~~~~~**_

Me había levantado temprano para prepararle un desayuno a (T/N),si ese gringo la quería y hará todo por conquistarla yo no me quedo atrá los preparaba la cocinera no dejaba de gritarme por haber incendiado el horno,tuve que hacerlos varias veces hasta que finalmente me quedaron bien...o eso supongo,era temprano,faltaba media hora para que ella despertara así que decidí ir al jardín a regar y podar las flores,tal vez encuentre algunas rosas para ella. El tiempo pasó sin que me diera cuenta,al entrar a la casa (T/N) ya estaba despierta,lista para ir a la escuela,le dí los buenos días mientras iba a lavarme las manos para después sentarme junto a ella,quería ver su expresión al probar lo que con mucho esfuerzo hice para ella. —Púes...están bien-dijo ¿le gustaron? ¿de verdad? Me alegra,todos criticaban mi comida pero mientras a una persona le guste y esa sea (T/N) soy feliz... En lo que ella estaba en el instituto yo me dedico a arreglar la casa,pronto llegarán los señores (tú apellido) y sera mejor que todo este imaginé que una niña berrinchuda con la que solo tenia intenciones de educar severamente llegara a enamorarme profundamente. —Señor Kirkland,lo busca una joven—habló la í a ver quién era,Amelia me sonreía desde la reja principal de la casa —Amelia ¿Que haces aquí? —Solo vine a hacerte compañía en lo que (T/N) sale de sus clases,¿se puede? Yo dude un poco pero al final asentí habriendole paso para que entrara y así poder conversar con ella. ** ...** —¿Qué? ¿_Brother _hizo qué? —Eso fue lo que me dijo ella...-respondí algo miraba a a nada,no podía saber en lo que pensaba —Good...lo sospechaba —¿Acaso tú sabias que Alfred está enamorado de (T/N)? —_Sorry._..desde un principio me lo no haberte dicho nada —No te preocupes...—respondí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi té. Ahora que lo pienso mejor,Amelia debería de estar sin saber que hacer,prometió apoyarme pero ahora con lo de la declaración del gordo...una hermana apoyó a su hermano en ese tipo de cosas,como me hubiera gustado tener una,desde pequeño sufrí agresiones por parte de mis hermanos mayores,sobretodo por Scott. En cambio ella y el traga hamburguesas siempre se han llevado bien. —Sabes...—dije—creo que deberías de estar animando más a Alfred en lugar de a mí...el es tu hermano Ella me miró sorprendida y después sonrió. — un principio sabia lo de Al,él se anima a sí mismo,tú eres un poco más manipulable y tu autoestima no esta muy alto que eso decidí se merece lo mejor al igual que tú...mi_ bro_ no se toma las cosas muy enserio —Pero...parece que en este caso lo hace —Si así es...—dio un suspiro—me tomaría tu aún así seguiremos siendo amigo ¿no? —Claro,seremos amigos _** ~ ~ ~ Narra (T/N) ~ ~ ~ **_ Me costó trabajo prestar atención en clase,no podía quitarme de la mente ese sueño,Arthur...¿de verdad pensara eso de mí? ¿entonces por qué preparo esos scones para mí? ¿¡Acaso quería matarme?! ¡Si es así yo lo matare primero! —(T/N) ¿estás bien?—me preguntó mi mejor amiga,su nombre era Elizabetha Hedervary,cada año hay un estudiante de intercambio,ella es proveniente de Hungría,al igual que yo es muy ruda y también sufre por los apodos de mal año se ha confirmado que el estudiante de intercambio nuevamente sera para esta clase. —Estoy bien —¿De verdad? Te eh notado algo distante últimamente... —N-no es nada... —Bien alumnos—habló el profesor—Como ya sabrán este año el alumno de intercambio nuevamente sera para esta se ha decidido quién sera y de que país proviene —¿Y se puede saber profesor?—preguntó una chica —Solo me es permitido decir que el un chico proveniente de Alemania —Pff,los alemanes no me caen bien del todo—habló Eli—Yo conocí a uno muy creído ''_Creido'' ''alemán'' ''chico''..._solo me pudo llegar un nombre a la mente... alvino de ojos rojizos que había robado mi corazón en la primaria,tenia el ego muy alto,se llamaba a sí mismo asombroso,mi error fue haberle confesado mis sentimientos... —(T/N)...Otra vez estas en la luna —¿Eh? n-no... —¿En qué piensas? ¡ya se! en sí el nuevo estudiante sera lindo ¿no es así?—me sonrió —N-no...¿pero que dices? —Vamos,a mi me gustaría tener novio... Eli era una chica muy linda,tenia buen cuerpo y buenas medidas,cabello largo y castaño que le llegaba a la cintura,ojos color esmeralda,muchos chicos morían por ella,sobretodo Roderick,un estudiante dos grados más arriba de nosotras,ambos comparten la clase de música.  
Después de un largo tiempo las clases acabaron,como los padres de Eli trabajarían hasta tarde decidí invitarla a comer,ella acepto así que llamé al chofer para que viniera a recogernos  
_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~NARRA ARTHUR ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_ 2:45,(T/N) salé a esta hora el día de hoy,Amelia decidió quedarse a comer así que no tuve más opción que aceptar,me ayudó a limpiar el resto del jardín y recogió algunas rosas para depositarlas en un jarrón y así poder entregárselas a (T/N),escuché la puerta,era ella pero no venia sola,una chica la acompañaba,menos mal por un momento pensé que seria el estúpido de Alfred. —Ya llegé—dijo aventando su mochila al suelo —Más modales señorita —Hey cejon,ella es Elizabetha,se quedara a comer con nosotros —Hola _lady,_mucho gusto—la saludé —Hola...hmmm... —Arthur Kirkland—dije —¡Hahaha! ¿quién es Arthy? —(T/N) invitó a una amiga suya a comer —¿Amelia? ¿Desde cuando estas aquí? —Llegue en la mañana,quería hacerle compañía a Arthy,espero que no haya ningún problema —N-no...claro que no—no la oí muy convencida—puedes quedarte —Señorita (Tú apellido) la busca su... —¡Hahaha! _the hero_ ha llegado!—escuché una voz irritante —¡Alfred!—(T/N) corrió a abrazarlo...¡No es que este celoso! es solo que me molesta que él llegue a una casa como si fuera la suya. —Supuse que estarías aquí Amy —Hey_ Brother_,¿Te quedas a comer?—le preguntó ella mientras iba por los cubiertos —_Of course!_ —¡Oigan no se inviten solos! —¡Pido este lugar!—gritó el gordo mientras tomaba asiento en MI lugar,justo frente al de (T/N).Amelia se sentó al lado de ella al igual que Elizabetha,no tuve más remedio que sentarme en el asiento más alejado de (T/N) mientras me disponía a comer incómodamente. 


	15. Capítulo 15

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2d2db9d2283a672d5231d80366a268f3"emstrong~~~Narra Arthur~~~/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2d2db9d2283a672d5231d80366a268f3" /p  
p data-p-id="cbcfa9bdcd6212272278851777387d1f"—Hahaha! Y luego yo le dije "¡Los héroes pueden volar,yo lo salvare!" y me lance desde el décimo piso/p  
p data-p-id="6c35c6ec75cc45738d1f059c785e1bdc"—¿Y luego qué paso?/p  
p data-p-id="3b402333c4f4625b06a2c9a6f4874973"—Hmm...no lo recuerdo,solo sé que desperté en el hospital con muchos huesos rotos,pero logré salvar al sujeto/p  
p data-p-id="23adfa52e1766b31deb1403e23476a2f"Amelia contaba sus aventuras de Estados Unidos,todos reían y conversaban...todos menos yo,el estúpido de Alfred le seguía el juego y (T/N) le creía todas sus "increíbles hazañas" ¡Yo eh hecho cosas más interesantes qué ese par de americanos!/p  
p data-p-id="81de8e59cba60b3298c7671e8e4cef27"—Disculpen—dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me retiraba a mi habitación,todos guardaron silencio,ojala y así se den cuenta de qué no me agrada nada esa situación./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="217612047d651ba673d08d6842ae3646"emstrong~~~Narra (T/N)~~~ /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="217612047d651ba673d08d6842ae3646" /p  
p data-p-id="3ef5f7bfec955b226957746df0241822"Ese maldito cejón,tenía que arruinar el momento justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo./p  
p data-p-id="a3a1071a0af5a7ccb396ca70c70e0034"—Creo qué...Arthy se enojo—exclamó Amelia algo perpleja,el resto de la comida fue en silencio,al terminar Amelia y Alfred se marcharon,Eli dijo que ella tenia cosas que hacer así que también se fue,tendría que hablar seriamente con ese rubio idiota,fui a su cuarto en donde la puerta estaba cerrada/p  
p data-p-id="c5e7189f430700d094cacab7a7caffa8"—Arthur/p  
p data-p-id="e7b20df1287baf347b865d5207bb08df"—¿Quién es?/p  
p data-p-id="3f836b30eb3a28bf4788be0b3456e8fb"—Santa Clous idiota/p  
p data-p-id="67f04d9a98aff54f2cca32eeecaf7c08"—¡(T/N)!/p  
p data-p-id="45c4df6f3e849d31e35ba0bf95032f23"—¿¡Si ya sabes qué soy yo para que preguntas!? ¡Abre la puerta idiota!-pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que me dejara pasar,tomé una silla qué había en la recamara mientras él se echó a su cama y leía un libro./p  
p data-p-id="a0f2f0b5829bf5388d82f94a46be86b7"—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?-le pregunté molesta-eso fue muy grosero "señorito modales"/p  
p data-p-id="ccfe4d4441533b1ea657ce7e28933c6e"—Grosero es qué a todos les hagas caso menos a mí—respondío sin apartar la vista del libro/p  
p data-p-id="58744abaaef51a1dc546ef0d28d4d489"—Jajajaja! No puede ser jajaja/p  
p data-p-id="be962183628724a90f9c9ea28a2b7c40"—¿¡De qué te estas riendo mocosa!?/p  
p data-p-id="50e4be00f92c55f859f82981b1e0967b"—Estás celoso jajaja hay Arthur jajaja/p  
p data-p-id="5e030e309be77fd61928a121fb54025b"—¡Yo no estoy celoso!/p  
p data-p-id="c93b33a1b35b388633b70b88e7ced16f"—Si lo estas,te encelaste por qué le hice más caso a Alfy que a ti/p  
p data-p-id="55c627484083819b9fcbde7416dff396"—¿¡Alfy!? ¿¡Pero qué demo...?!/p  
p data-p-id="9e89335c4f4ede868c08d8aea6c7f81e"-¡Eso es ser celoso!-/p  
p data-p-id="5fdc0902d4e8d5a5171b33ab81b07e7a"—...—No respondió nada,solo me lanzó una mirada asesina,saber qué Arthur se encelaba me ponía feliz/p  
p data-p-id="f8d0c2d485135f720043b54600bc5635"—No lo admitirás,¿Verdad? eres muy orgulloso/p  
p data-p-id="08359e8dd7703dc07266af387668ed9b"—No lo admitiré porque no es cierto—habló tranquilamente/p  
p data-p-id="5a2c20991c14a7982fe720dce643f290"—Claaaaro,lo que mi tutor diga,total,el siempre tiene la razón-dije sarcásticamente y sentándome a un lado suyo lo cual le provocó un leve sonrojo—¿Qué lees Arthy?/p  
p data-p-id="0b2f714270aa7756e41873fd5f528cfd"—Un libro que muestra un mundo diferente al nuestro,es una reliquia de la lit.../p  
p data-p-id="0012457714587525adb2e06fb1175bb9"—Alicia en el país de las maravillas—dije al leer la portada—¿Te gusta la lectura fumada? Yo creí que leías cosas más...cultas/p  
p data-p-id="e9feb98cce716e58a22be83e1939135e"—¡Oye! de vez en cuando no hace mal un libro así/p  
p data-p-id="f5e5b5f39c569baf777b37ecba1fbce2"—Ok...¿Puedo leer contigo?/p  
p data-p-id="a1bcb34f4895b39af0fabce26bf191c6"—Valla,y yo qué creí que odíavas leer/p  
p data-p-id="a53dfd95b245929e00476c4d6cf7dac2"—¿¡Qué tratas de decirme!?/p  
p data-p-id="4932e8f106e4e24ed0986bd4fc4276fe"—Nada—sonrió—De acuerdo/p  
p data-p-id="fae8eeb62d4526fb5d918d05130ba56f"Arthy comenzó a leer en voz alta,yo le prestaba más atención a su rostro,tenía un semblante relajado,la luz iluminaba sus ojos verdes y sus labios.../p  
p data-p-id="cc9733ac699b15a98ed0b18b0b06787b"—¿Por qué suspiras?/p  
p data-p-id="78c33b58e10ff8385db9d794445cb814"—¿Eh?—¿Qué? ¿yo suspire?—Etto...es qué la historia es tan romántica/p  
p data-p-id="5d8b810075295f286e7a8dfa90cb7694"—Alicia no es romance/p  
p data-p-id="1c3356117755b6f21a9ba1645b332958"—Oh...—no supe que decir/p  
p data-p-id="c83be2e64f5ea70d1120bb7209cd9eb7"—No me estas prestando atención ¿No es así?/p  
p data-p-id="982e8b616aa9a760f122fade14d365c8"—¡N-no es eso! es solo qué...—rápido (T/N) piensa en algo—recordé otro libro que me gustaría leer/p  
p data-p-id="5f172dbbc35a3b06b55e7abd03bd16fb"—¿A sí? ¿Y cual es?—pregunto curioso,oh mierda cerró el libro,significa que su pregunta va enserio y no podre zafarme/p  
p data-p-id="ae66494dd213917aef5e48081b259e82"—Etto...Romeo y Julieta/p  
p data-p-id="f9c9f990a9e06b941d8e946f2ca225de"—Valla emlady/em "Yo odio el rosa y los vestidos" no sabía que te gustara el romance/p  
p data-p-id="7bc3b7ecb56913baf77c884a67d0c52f"—¡Yo nunca dije tal cosa! Y si,me gusta el romance—¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ahora no puedo evitar imaginarme a Arthur y a mí como los protagonistas...maldición siento mis mejillas arder, ¿Lo habrá notado?/p  
p data-p-id="af1b5fb0a3cf6923c6cb49749d1df4fe"—¿(T/N)? Estas toda roja—...creo que si lo notó/p  
p data-p-id="d0152b5c7d28b619bb75147c8bf27842"—E-estoy bien...—oculte mi rostro,de seguro ahora parezco un tomate,que vergüenza/p  
p data-p-id="55cd549556aed40948fc4627ede2dbe7"—¿Segura?—se acerco a mi,oh Dios no me hagas esto,me quede en silencio por un rostro también tenia un notorio color carmesí,recordé mi posición y rápidamente tomé la primera almohada que encontré y le dí con ella—¡Oye! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?/p  
p data-p-id="7b8ea6413726d7e5160a4614e73fbfd7"—¡E-es tu culpa! no hagas esas cosas/p  
p data-p-id="3192c138ba492b5ef3501b1d57ca34e2"—¿¡Pero que hice!?/p  
p data-p-id="ae919590c1f6cb050c94f28c22b72ec4"—Agh! ¡eres insoportable!—le dí la espalda,a decir verdad nuestra relación era dediqué a observar la recamara de Arthur,su decorado era rustico del siglo XIX—¿Pero que? ¿De donde sacaste todo esto?/p  
p data-p-id="66d0b1ee15fc21ae28d519e036f32901"—Tus padres me lo prestaron,al parecer eran de tus antepasados/p  
p data-p-id="79dde4cad356a901d00a6b4fedaa67b1"Le lancé nuevamente la almohada solo para molestarlo cosa que logre,este la tomo y me la regreso,comenzamos una guerra en la cual la habitación termino desordenada y con plumas por doquier y con ambos tumbados en la cama cansados./p  
p data-p-id="9a96b7660337cb57e3b8d1043aa05d78"—Idiota—me dijo—ahora tendrás que ayudarme a ordenar/p  
p data-p-id="9e0740205f572cd96b4ba19161446ced"—Es tu recamara—sonreí—además,es tu culpa por dejarme iniciar la guerra/p  
p data-p-id="c68a21526bf0914d2e8c12252e556c1c"—¡Oye!—soltó una carcajada/p  
p data-p-id="0e84695b5c93b475513879b7575bafcd"—Que feo ríes/p  
p data-p-id="9212caa24f49f8c0a67ae46ac7e559df"—Mira quién lo dice—me sacó la lengua—es verdad,pronto sera tu cumpleaños/p  
p data-p-id="72942a9bd01585f39c9f2ae82b43e255"—Si,cumpliré (...)/p  
p data-p-id="493295d88d9b6f5815a8d09585fa181b"—Ya estas vieja/p  
p data-p-id="f9a2064d7f0dc4b3a9494958f955ea26"—Viejo tú que tienes 21/p  
p data-p-id="6e908e0a9a639e9129265d0817d695ce"—Ya cállate anciana/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"strong.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000" /p  
p data-p-id="0b8a23f2f4b23e875aae82a17b072c21"Elizabetha se encontraba dando un paseo en el parque con un amigo suyo,ambos compraron un helado y fueron a una pequeña banca./p  
p data-p-id="232b7bb36dce50df012081fb6f8839e8"—Sabes,hoy dieron la noticia de que el nuevo alumno de intercambio es alemán y pertenecerá a mi clase,¿No es genial?/p  
p data-p-id="2501fda5f43a3ef70e3222b39ce63137"—Claro,me gustaría estar en tu instituto en lugar de un internado,extraño Londres solo puedo venir de vacaciones/p  
p data-p-id="68c0c9ba0f8a456917c65243e07408c3"—¿Internado? yo creí que esas cosas solo eran para chicas,aún que no te culpo en que estés en uno así/p  
p data-p-id="2949aa9bb1e777f7cf9bb9006210287b"—Ve~ ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?/p  
p data-p-id="ad19a9dd6d4b864d8d0f2fac686b0690"—Nada—sonrió/p  
p data-p-id="d47502f4c81e080bff52fc3be5750072"—El internado es solo para chicos,mi emsorella /emestá en uno no muy lejos de casa/p  
p data-p-id="3787ab4d8cae02135a526985b00720e1"—Oye,¿Y tienes novia?/p  
p data-p-id="a65dbca9baefd9e1a2a87de9b5c7af13"—Conozco algunas embellas ragazzas,/empero no.../p  
p data-p-id="b3a238884c189eaf4d9cac86f894120d"—¿¡No me digas qué eres gay!?/p  
p data-p-id="e1cf6897984e3e88d91dc87573005807"—¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no! ¿¡Pero por que me miras con esa cara!? me da miedo~/p  
p data-p-id="800fe128fedcbfbc2b70f0c75a9a1422"El agua comenzó a caer,Eliza y Feli corrieron rápidamente hacia una cafetería en donde se resguardaron de la lluvia./p  
p data-p-id="800fe128fedcbfbc2b70f0c75a9a1422" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0b6852feed842c43bc456bfdd795592f"emstrong~~~Narra Arthur~~~/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0b6852feed842c43bc456bfdd795592f" /p  
p data-p-id="d00c7644a773ed66d6c8037e648ecfef"Comenzó a llover,me desperté de un brinco debido al ruido del agua,miré a (T/N) que se encontraba dormida a mi lado...¡N-no mal piensen! n-no sucedió algo de frío,decidí llevarla a su habitación,se veía como un ángel./p  
p data-p-id="f1af749f6d81e0c5d6f13e1e4ec7ec57"—C-como pesa—dije al cargarla,debería de comer í de la habitación con ella en brazos y entre a su recamara...¡Pero en cuando despierte le diré qué la ordene inmediatamente! la coloque en su cama y la cubrí con el cobertor,la miré por un momento ¿Cómo es que ella logró enamorarme?/p  
p data-p-id="46ebd24a47326fc3e130d111e947537d"—Cielos santo...—susurré—con que Romeo y Julieta. emMy juliet/em...—le dí un beso en la frente y salí del cumpleaños de (T/N) cada vez estaba más cerca y ya tenia una opción para el regalo./p 


	16. Capítulo 16

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="48f89603ea367feccd8504afdbd601e3" emstrong~~~Narra Arthur~~~/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="48f89603ea367feccd8504afdbd601e3" /p  
p data-p-id="c0589827914bdc301ce8a0f3490d1d48"(T/N) se había levantado temprano,le encargue al chofer que a la hora de salida no la trajera directamente a la casa,¿Porque? hoy era _/_/_ en otras palabras,su cumpleaños,Alfred me había dado la idea de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa así que ahí estaba yo,revisando el recetario de pasteles mientras horneaba unos deliciosos scones cuando oí que la puerta se abría,de seguro es ese maldito gordo nuevamente./p  
p data-p-id="d08180a19d284299946e0abd8a2cf7cd"—Oye Alfred te eh dicho que no puedes entrar y salir...-me detuve al ver que eran los señores (T/A) entrando a su casa—¡D-disculpen! pensé que eran otra persona/p  
p data-p-id="550731434db14ff897255771c7d45d5d"—Oh Arthur,no te preocupes—dijo la señora dándome un abrazo y besándome la mejilla,me recordaba mucho a (T/N) ambas tenían los mismos ojos./p  
p data-p-id="2891df3cf3518a1844361c1d1c64ba00"—Que rápido pasa el tiempo,¿No creen?/p  
p data-p-id="c15b75c2d47292ca607d88952e5aa124"—Así es—dijo el señor (T/A) mientras tomaba asiento—¿Que es lo que se esta quemando?/p  
p data-p-id="33b7712a0d755a54e9c39452c79920f4"—¿Quemando? que raro yo sol...¡Oh no!—corrí rápidamente hacia la cocina,los scones que había preparado de regalo se habían que deshacerme de ellos para después volver al comedor—El desayuno...es raro que algo así me pase/p  
p data-p-id="58b5239eb6202d2e3deb22d57ae43ca1"—Si...bueno,¿Y (T/N)?/p  
p data-p-id="342e87afafde359f38e3085045c46568"—En la escuela/p  
p data-p-id="7372a49db4cedaecf58b3a78e05b9596"—Es es su cumpleaños—respondió al ver los libros con diferentes recetas de pasteles y otras cosas para fiestas—Y...¿Ah sido idea tuya?/p  
p data-p-id="70adfb94e9e7858d805229bf9200fda2"—emYes../em.—mentí,no iba a dejar que el gordo se llevara todo el credito/p  
p data-p-id="6c4659497ce8636daea73c3528823c8b"—Si es verdad,significa que tú y ella se llevan mejor/p  
p data-p-id="1827c1454b5c49098b43e5047c17b829"—¡N-no es eso! es solo que...aprovecho la ocasión para practicar mi talento en reposterí todo/p  
p data-p-id="f9e7bd6b2b72ef6fda8796e4caf8aa1d"—Si tu lo dices¿Quienes asistirán?/p  
p data-p-id="bda6646d182e12d56f3c875e29ea336f"—Alfred,su hermana gemela.../p  
p data-p-id="242bf16a2f9468b4956e1d1b65c0545b"—¿Ese simpático chico tiene una hermana gemela?—preguntó el señor (Nombre de tu padre) emocionado...espera,¿¡Qué!?—El chico me cae bien,me gustaría conocer a su hermana—Y-ya veo porque su esposa lo sigue a todos lados.../p  
p data-p-id="52cb16cc1d0152cd7150a90c36635070"—Dios—suspiró ella—¡A ese chico le falta madurar!/p  
p data-p-id="b800726d6e2bbd6fe221d2158f06b123"Madurar,pensar,estudiar,modales, ¡Eso y muchas cosas más!—Concuerdo con la dama—respondí/p  
p data-p-id="b800726d6e2bbd6fe221d2158f06b123" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="3e0b6e266b6ea582815b52ec4313aa1d" emstrong~~~Narra Amelia~~~/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="3e0b6e266b6ea582815b52ec4313aa1d" /p  
p data-p-id="a0e976e3a495107760c18cac2eae5265"Hahaha! hoy es día de emparty temprano y Al seguía dormido así que fui a comprar un em hotdog/em de esos que venden en las tiendas de autoservicio,al llegar my embro/em ya estaba frente al televisor jugando emvideogames/em./p  
p data-p-id="1972d14cde08657f8d9201b3d8d1ec7c"—emGood Morning/em!—lo saludé/p  
p data-p-id="b35062686b043acb77e3a00f29f3bf50"—Hahaha! emhello sister/em/p  
p data-p-id="aaa40c6041fc26b3b83da912c575f75a"—emHow are you this morning?/em/p  
p data-p-id="e84396590bd0b6248b15f6f3a15de8fa"—emFine thanks,and you?/em/p  
p data-p-id="2ab0d399e84cda39caa5a28af5e2817b"—emFine thanks../em.—respondí tomando asiento y disponiendome a comer/p  
p data-p-id="1dae5b794fec528c63c1f640cf6a1308"—Hey hermana,aún es temprano para andar vestida así/p  
p data-p-id="c92f33bf4155a290d29f11d0a93e5d8d"—¿Eh? ¿Que tiene de malo?/p  
p data-p-id="e9cfbbafdef3228ee8ecce26c717873c"—Pues...—me barrió de pies a cabeza,no le veo lo malo a usar ombligueras y mini shorts—Me molestaría que los chicos no te vieran con buenos ojos/p  
p data-p-id="44923b59c1564aaeda7e2a01568d6c8b"—Hahaha! ¿Pero que dices?—Se quitó su playera obligándome a ponermela,cielos,me quedaba muy grande—Eres malo/p  
p data-p-id="63b114308cfad21485c8baafb0d01690"—Solo soy un buen hermano mayor/p  
p data-p-id="63b114308cfad21485c8baafb0d01690" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="a636921e8ef575474f731070a3ca0642" emstrong ~~~Narra (T/N)~~~/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="a636921e8ef575474f731070a3ca0642" /p  
p data-p-id="646f5994ce69753c615d8e4282fe44ee"Solté un bostezo,estaba demasiado podía mantener los ojos abiertos en clase de filosofía además de eso el profesor hablaba muy lento y ni siquiera se porque permite entrar gatos al salón./p  
p data-p-id="1dab95d15173d57ab29fe1e55f540eeb"—¡(T/N)!—gritó Elizabetha,dí un salto y miré a mi alrededor,la clase ya había acabado./p  
p data-p-id="f55904366ac7772e582c4633953b2176"—¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?—miré a la castaña confundida/p  
p data-p-id="358859da77fc6198200eaeb48c8ac938"—Te quedaste dormida,pero no te preocupes,el profesor no lo noto ya que él también cayó a la mitad de la clase/p  
p data-p-id="ad5d4a69fc76b933408a3504f459e2a6"—Menos mal...—tomé mis libros y ambas salimos del salón./p  
p data-p-id="34f28a5e709bc8888574902ab131cf54"—¿Hey,sabes que día es hoy?/p  
p data-p-id="b362228f6ed19848899748e59de3ebe6"—Pues...¿El día que el nuevo llega?/p  
p data-p-id="389de61879c532923bec3837d807e0ea"—No hoy es...espera,¿Hoy llega?/p  
p data-p-id="8e3bf140bf3b358a061dcc41a5a66b78"—Si/p  
p data-p-id="7d9b3c012940549e89630124c9f264f9"—Bueno.¿A parte de eso?/p  
p data-p-id="4fa82138badee82effc3428ff6177d61"—No lo se, ¿Miércoles?/p  
p data-p-id="350fe75ae2df95674f0760b6028c9855"—No tontita,¡Feliz cumpleaños!/p  
p data-p-id="e0b3e64cc974a0d57ab1f309f0e5c3de"—¿Eh?-¿Ya tan rápido? con todo el asunto de Arthur lo había olvidado—Oh cielos...-Elizabetha sacó de su casillero una pequeña caja de chocolates/p  
p data-p-id="f1dd617d0803803eb06144685da829d0"—Tú regalo/p  
p data-p-id="ec53df8a34ca41abfe57fa69b1d3ef08"—Eli no debiste—miré la caja-Guau,enserio no debiste/p  
p data-p-id="f834dc69936ecb730f3f33db42820c74"—Chocolates hú mejores por aquellos rumbos/p  
p data-p-id="b45a6e0b920803ba5839415c97752619"—Esto ha de ser muy caro/p  
p data-p-id="84884fc04beebda66ec935eab62b2fea"—Pero su sabor valen el precio,compártelos con las personas que más estimes/p  
p data-p-id="3d26e48eeda21b739a08af754688abad"Sonreí,abrí la caja que contenia aproximadamente cincuenta chocolates envinados—Toma,tu eres una de esas personas a las que estimo—le extendí la caja/p  
p data-p-id="ec3d8d99ebecb76be586508fd7672669"—(T/N)...—me miró agradecida para después tomar uno./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ade58af6d8f0af72cc978ca7a44b8e3" strong .../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ade58af6d8f0af72cc978ca7a44b8e3" /p  
p data-p-id="3172dca4c99aa4a82b3c6d3b396a28ff"Después del descanso la maestra de Matemáticas nos presentó al nuevo alumno./p  
p data-p-id="9a076dc2c60a6a693936eeb8e21ca2e4"—Bien chicos,denle una calida bienvenida a su nuevo compañero—dijó mientras abriá la puerta,un joven rubío de ojos azulados entró al salón/p  
p data-p-id="909352033869bbc290b326d90228b8a5"—Mucho gusto,mi nombre es Ludwig Beilsmitchd,soy de Berlín,Alemania/p  
p data-p-id="15cc1de36deac74129f75b94a6e74532"—Bienvenido Ludwig,puedes tomar asiento detrás de tu compañera—habló la maestra señalándome./p  
p data-p-id="f8dd4e9b1e6b9e52c31570bf723e4306"El chico daba algo de miedo pero también se mostraba que era de confianza,espere unos minutos para presentarme—Hola,yo soy (T/N) (T/A)/p  
p data-p-id="88321703310b9b904f31b3db7c0262ed"—emHallo (T/N/em)—su voz sonaba gruesa y fuerte muy típico de los alemanes./p  
p data-p-id="7b97c186037706bc3421d574fba30466"—Hola Lud,yo soy Elizabetha Hedervary de Hungría,es un placer conocerte/p  
p data-p-id="9d2782449b7ecec62ea1045ff7dc826a"El chico se sonrojó,tal vez lo poníamos nervioso,La maestra indicó que formáramos equipos de tres así que Eli,Ludwig y yo nos juntamos./p  
p data-p-id="4a051dcf125ec93a02812a7ffa85d59e"—Y...¿Que es lo que te gusta?/p  
p data-p-id="dcae8c13870a773154314af97cb0e993"—Leer,practicar deporte,limpiar...—¿Dijo limpiar?/p  
p data-p-id="15f5be2a2563b83c43d65713348396f6"—A mi me gusta el Yaoi,los deportes rudos y los gatos,son muy tiernos,excepto los del profesor Heracles,esos huelen mal—respondió la húngara,a veces era tan infantil./p  
p data-p-id="8561d2fe0a8e7c74ee60879386871b96"—¿Y a tí (T/N)?/p  
p data-p-id="a2fb910c5b57ba224fd6eb33cb70419b"—Pués,jugar,pintar,oír música y.../p  
p data-p-id="e4cb2ea9eed3c8eda0ff2cbb7039865f"—Arthur Kirkland—susurró Eli,maldición ¿Tenía que decirlo?/p  
p data-p-id="fb2faccf2469b60a503e9716cfe9bf90"—Eliza.../p  
p data-p-id="7722fa4ed2762aefcb8dce7fa2849579"—¿Quién es Arthur?/p  
p data-p-id="e97daa48b29c11073b2f9f3808142af1"—Su tutor de etiqueta/p  
p data-p-id="8088bfba44c374df7889412c36c32958"—Elizabetha...—dijé algo molesta/p  
p data-p-id="67b967e160000e75ed3eee1b61c83c71"—¿Profesor de etiqueta? Pero te vez como toda una dama/p  
p data-p-id="594170478ec973b3e83a8fa447952e96"—Gracias a "Arthy"/p  
p data-p-id="e519fcd50fbebb8217e9d5f39f647ec7"—¡Para ya!/p  
p data-p-id="e519fcd50fbebb8217e9d5f39f647ec7" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="85f9f821f6a5a4930a80b01237404c8e" emstrong ~~~Narrador Omnisciente~~~/strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="85f9f821f6a5a4930a80b01237404c8e" /p  
p data-p-id="6d73268f62d9eec4c37b0620c311afac"El segundo descanso llegó,(T/N) y Eli le mostraron la escuela a su nuevo amigo,en cuando la oji (C/O) entró al baño la húngara aprovechó para invitar al rubio a la fiesta./p  
p data-p-id="3e25768e81dc02ae217e01c38d9cdd77"—¿Y que dices?/p  
p data-p-id="47dcd8606fbf1978551d03905e959f9c"—No lo se...¿A que hora seria?/p  
p data-p-id="cfff8546342f2ae363e7a7b174cf675b"—A partir de las cuatro/p  
p data-p-id="de0d68fa279d8da51e881d2186fad8b0"—Tengo que recoger a mi hermano,no creo poder ir/p  
p data-p-id="5d6b16124b1b1ca0aa06c3307e8dbaf0"—Pues trae a tu hermano,entre más mejor/p  
p data-p-id="278f19067bc4bc0758542c23ba208822"—...Está bien,solo pasa la dirección/p  
p data-p-id="a29255fe3874963332b21a0936685bf7"La oji verde sacó una libreta en donde la apuntó la apuntó y arrancó la hoja para entregársela—También dibujé un croquis,así sera más fácil llegar/p  
p data-p-id="277fb8ab2e4ae0cefdf27c781f17d7cc"—emJa/em/p  
p data-p-id="dc1e3ba02b9c5c32c3fb3d0c85141e15"—¿De que hablan?—preguntó (T/N) saliendo del baño/p  
p data-p-id="f2fbbd9bf837b1b775af2169e0738fc0"—Nada,de que Lud tiene un hermano/p  
p data-p-id="50b654656e78e72009a2f0ee0d61196d"—¿A sí?/p  
p data-p-id="eccbbda9d1ebe4885189b16ace4ffdfa"—emJa/em,es mi hermano mayor por desgracia,en realidad es muy inmaduro/p  
p data-p-id="f1fe1c783e4e91187a680a4c67fb5838"—Cielos,ha de ser muy difícil lidiar con él/p  
p data-p-id="5098bea7f98fe1bac04a9f7eff90fbbd"—Ni te imaginas/p 


End file.
